Trust and Tame
by Aero-Dragon's-Sky
Summary: Silver's mind is finally made up. He didn't except such a turnout to unfold though as dragons enter his life. There will be no more secrets, but that's okay. Mastershipping. LanceXSilver. Manga based.
1. Little Incidents

Well, this is an odd story. It's finished, so I'll just post a chapter every few days when the proof reading is done. I loved writing something a bit different from my usual works, but I warn you, this story is so stupid. Believe me.

This is Mastershipping! I love it just as much as Preciousmetalshipping, but I find Mastershipping a bit more difficult to write. This first chapter is from Gold's POV, the second is from Crystal's POV, and then all the others are from Silver.

XxXx

**Chapter 1:**

It took forever, but, over time, Silver has slowly warmed up to me. He's become my best friend, if you actually want to believe that. We're known for getting into mischief all the time, and we're almost always together as of recent. Although, there are lines that need addressing.

I grabbed Silver by the wrist suddenly, and he looked at me in surprise. Crystal frowned at me slightly for disturbing her and Silver's conversation, but I didn't care. Leave it to me to have the friend all the girls swoon over. Silver was such a pretty boy, and for some odd reason, girls loved to talk with him. I guess they liked his quiet manner, he was all mysterious or something. Regardless, a line needed to be clearly drawn. "Silver," I growled, pushing him against the wall with my hand pinning his shoulder after I'd dragged him from the room.

Silver flinched instinctively and glared at me. He hated to be touched. However, I didn't care at the moment. I wouldn't hurt him, but he needed to know I wasn't joking. I moved my hand off his shoulder, placing it just to the left of him. I used my other hand to place on the wall to his right, effectively trapping him. We were always the same height as kids, except at 16 Silver had stopped growing and I hadn't. At 21, he was 5' 5" and I was probably 6' even. He wasn't a majorly short guy, but he wasn't tall. I was a head above him. At least he was a little tiny bit taller than Crystal. Maybe that was another thing girls liked—he didn't tower over them.

I looked down at him, looming. "You know I'm trying to date Crystal," I stated firmly.

"Then go ahead," he sighed in dismay, "you know I'm not interested in her."

I frowned slightly. "But you're always talking to her, and she's always laughing and smiling with you."

"She's the one that bothers me."

"She likes you."

"That's not my fault, Gold."

"Tell her you're not interested in dating her."

"Look, if she asks me out, I'll decline. But I'm not going to hurt her for no reason."

I sighed in dismay at my friend, pushing myself away from him. He cringed instinctively. Silver never liked to be touched, but now he couldn't stand it. He was so incredibly shy, even refusing to share an apartment with me here in New Bark. We all worked under Elm, and I didn't want to have to live with my mother at age 21, so I'd been forced to pay for an apartment by myself since no way would Crystal share one with me. The three of us lived in the same building, on the same floor. We usually hung out at night and watched movies in my apartment. It was great having my two closest friends so near, but it was irritating because Silver and Crystal kept getting closer.

Crystal didn't like my immaturity apparently. Ugh. I wasn't as immature as I used to be, I'd grown up!

Silver gazed at me curiously, his spacey silver eyes focused on me. He had the weirdest eyes. I used to think they were stupid looking, but they were really attractive, not sounding gay. I mean attractive as in they draw your eyes in. His pupils were white, not black. His irises were vivid silver. I had no idea how he wasn't blind, but he had sharper senses than I did.

I sighed softly. "Maybe you should talk about things she likes," Silver offered, those odd eyes still focused on me, emotionless as usual. The only readable emotion Silver ever really showed was anger.

"I do," I groaned. "I've tried everything."

"She likes you like a brother or friend, not as a boyfriend. Get used to it," Silver muttered.

"Says you, who's crushing on Blue!" I snapped.

"Blue is three years older than me," Silver sighed in dismay. "She's my sister… I'd be awkward to… date. Besides," Silver waved his hand dismissively, "she's really happy with Green."

I smirked. Green had appealed to Silver, asking the ginger if he could date his sister. Silver had agreed because he and Green had gotten really close. He trusted Green to take care of his sister.

"Are you ever going to fall in love, Silver?" I asked curiously. "We're already 21, you know. Red and Yellow are together, Blue and Green are engaged. You haven't even given anyone a chance to be with you."

Pink blush covered Silver's face. He frowned at me slightly. "My love life isn't your business!"

I sighed; I was pretty sure Silver had a thing for Lance. I was fairly sure my friend was gay. I didn't mind though, so long as he didn't hit on me. Though, for a while, I kept thinking he was attracted to me. "Have you asked Lance out yet? Give him a hint," I teased. "You're pretty enough to turn any guy gay."

Silver's hands curled into firsts and he glared at me angrily. Then he stormed away.

I sighed. I'd ticked Silver off. It wasn't hard to do.

He didn't speak to me for the rest of the day, even when we set out on a field study for most of the day, he only spoke needed words to me. Finally, I broke toward the end, as the sun was beginning its decent into the trees. "Silver, relax would you. I know you're gay. I don't care," I scoffed.

Silver glared at me. It chilled my blood.

We stood in silence again. "Wait, are you gay?" I asked softly.

"Wow, you actually asked," Silver scoffed angrily. I flinched. Silver gazed at the ground. "I don't know," he finally offered me with a small shrug.

"Don't you like Lance?" I asked softly. "This is just between us," I added quickly, holding up my pinky.

Silver smirked slightly at my childish offered, but he granted me my pinky swear, his hands clad in his black gloves. "Yes," he sighed, gazing at the grass. At least my promise had seemed to relax Silver.

"Have you ever liked a girl?" I offered.

Silver tilted his head in thought, a light blush covering his cheeks. "Yes," he uttered so quietly I barely heard him.

That surprised me a little. I gave him a questioning look and then it hit me. Right. My childhood friend, Kotone. Silver had never made a move on her though, despite the fact that she obviously liked him. She was off adventuring around Johto, now.

It surprised me how Silver seemed more embarrassed of liking a girl than a guy. "Then you're bi," I offered casually.

Silver blinked at me, sighed, and then returned his gaze to the ground. I took his smaller hand in mine and led him to sit with me out of the sun under a giant oak tree. Silver, being a ginger, hated to be in the sunlight because he freckled. He strongly disliked freckles for some reason. Once, he'd gotten some on the bridge of his nose after being in the sun with me a lot. Crys had thought they were the cutest things in the world and I'd teased him that he looked like a girl. He punched me in the face for that. Ugh.

"I'm pretty sure he likes you, too, Silver," I offered casually.

Silver sent me a quick look. "Maybe. But, things are complicated."

"Like how?" I asked in confusion.

"Maybe a small one would be that he tried to wipe out the human race," Silver stated.

"Ah. Any others?"

"Plenty. Another would be he's interested in his blood related cousin. Maybe also the fact that he's 11 years older than me."

I couldn't help chuckling. "It's funny. You haven't picked, but if you did you could have any girl you wanted. I, on the other hand, have picked plenty, but none of them are interested. Okay, maybe you should just stick with me," I said, reaching out and wrapping my arm around Silver's shoulders.

"Let go," he said quickly, blushing. I bit my tongue. Maybe I shouldn't joke like that.

I sighed in dismay. "Why are you so against being touched? You've opened up a lot, but you've got even worse about the touching issue! I mean, aren't you hot in that thick jacket? What are you trying to hide, Silver?" I cried out in frustration.

Silver frowned at me. Then he turned his gaze back to the ground.

"Look, it doesn't matter if you have… scars, Silver. Crystal and I aren't going to go weird on you or anything." I'd been considering for a long time what Silver was trying to hide, and I'd been thinking it was scars from the Mask of Ice for a while. I'd never stated my thought, though.

In one fluid movement, Silver stood up and walked away. Oh. That was it, wasn't it? I flinched, suddenly feeling guilty, like I'd stuck my nose in a secret that was much too private for me. It was Silver's business. Maybe it wasn't what Crys and I thought, but instead it was what Silver thought of himself. I lowered my eyes, running my hand through the grass, all dried and crispy in the summer heat, even under the oak tree.

I stood up. I needed to apologize to Silver.

I headed back to the lab, turning in the report we'd done on the area. Elm thanked me. "By the way, Crystal invited you and Silver over for dinner with her tonight," Elm informed me. I smiled and thanked him, heading out and toward our apartment building. It was a pretty short distance from the lab, about a half hour walk. It was a nice place and well priced. Property was cheep in New Bark Town because it was still so small.

I got home, walked up to the fourth floor (there wasn't an elevator in the seven story building), and into my apartment, sweating as usual. Ugh. I turned up the air conditioner. The summers were mild in Johto, but they were the only summers I really knew and they killed me. It got to be in the 90's at times. I took a quick cold shower and put on some casual clothes. Then I stopped by Crystal's apartment to let her know I'd be happy to eat dinner at her place. I was tired of instant noodles, anyway. We usually ate together, but hadn't the past few days probably due to no one feeling like cooking real food in this hot weather.

Then I made my way to Silver's door. It was locked, as usual. He was probably taking a quick shower as well. He hated summer. My room was closest to the stairs, next door was Silver, and then Crystal. All of us were neighbors.

I pulled out my wallet and my credit card, using it to pick Silver's lock. It was sort of funny; he'd been the one to show me how to pick locks one day when we were bored. I had to struggle with the deadbolt, but then I was finally in. I smiled. Silver's place was always nice and tidy, his few items sparse. Our apartments were total opposites. Mine looked more like a garage than an apartment. The bathroom door was closed and locked, though the shower was off, so he was probably just drying off. I wasn't going to pick the bathroom lock. I didn't have that big of a death wish. I didn't need to apologize that badly.

Still, I checked Silver's bedroom. He wasn't there, but his clothes he'd been wearing were on the floor. I raised an eyebrow at a long strip of bandages on the floor. Was Silver hurt…?

I swallowed thickly, suddenly feeling extremely invasive. I quickly left his room, sprawling out on the couch instead. Silver came out of the bathroom after a bit, and immediately glared at me. I sat up and grinned. He had on a pair of baggy white pants and a loose black t-shirt with some band on it. "Sorry, I just barged in," I chuckled. Silver didn't brush it off. He was really angry at me, raising his voice to yell at me for invading his privacy.

I cringed. I'd never seen Silver so angry with me. What was the big deal? We were both guys, it wasn't like I was trying to be a peeping tom like if I were to sneak into Crystal's place. "What were those bandages in your room, Silver?" I stupidly asked.

Silver's eyes widened in horror, a deep blush crossed his cheeks. I wasn't sure if it was an embarrassed blush or if he was getting so angry he was getting red in the face. I swallowed nervously and scooted away. "It's none of your business," Silver yelled angrily as me, fire and rage burning in his eyes.

I held up my hands pitifully. "Okay, okay, relax, Silver. I won't barge in again, I swear. I'm sorry. I didn't know it'd upset you this bad. I was just here to apologize about today. It wasn't my business," I sighed in dismay.

Silver sent me another glared for good measure, and then we headed to Crystal's. She greeted us both happily and we plopped down on the couch. We weren't strangers to each other. We'd lived like this for the past 2 years. Before this we were traveling independently. Silver released Weavile, and I let out Ambipom. They went over to spend time with Crystal's pokemon; all of them went into her bedroom to stay out of the way.

"Dinner's almost done," Crystal offered us, sitting down between us on the couch. We'd already helped ourselves to the TV.

"What are we even having?" I asked.

"Poppy seed chicken casserole," she replied.

I grinned—time to compliment her cooking. "Ah, great. I love your cooking," I buttered her up. She chuckled softly.

I glanced over at Silver, sitting Indian style, gazing at the TV in boredom. We'd left our shoes at the door. There wasn't really anything worth watching on. Then, finally, dinner was done. We all helped ourselves, and put in a movie because there was nothing on TV.

It was actually a relatively silent dinner. We were watching one of the Harry Potter movies. Crystal loved them, it wasn't Silver's cup of tea, and I just didn't get it. Oh well. "There's a whiny redhead, an over confident black haired boy, and that girl is the president of club serious," I stated casually.

Silver and Crys both pushed me off the couch. Oh well. I tried.

We ate until we were full, Crystal put the leftovers away, and then Silver and I set out a game of cards. We played a few rounds of Golf and Rummy. Then we finally just put in another movie and watched that. Except, Silver and Crystal fell asleep. Together. Like, together. You know, curled up with each other. I sent them a sleepy glare and just left for my apartment, slamming the door behind me to make sure I'd woken them up.

XxXx

As you can probably tell, little accidents like that keep happening between Silver and Crystal judging from Gold's reactions toward Silver. So, things aren't going very well for the breeder. Hopefully things will take a turn for the better for him, eh?


	2. Chosen

**Chapter 2:**

I felt blush across my face as I looked at Silver today. I shouldn't have fallen asleep in his arms like that last night. He'd looked really… good asleep, though. I sighed. Silver wasn't interested in me. I knew that much. I didn't really have a choice of many guys: there was Silver who hated to be touched or have people too near, there was Gold who was immature and just wanted to get it on, there was Elm… _who was married and like 40 why am I thinking of him_, and everyone else was too far away. I sighed. I'd give anything for Eusine to come visit.

I watched Silver curiously as he filled in some data for Professor Elm. He and Gold helped a lot with Elm's research, and it was nice having them around, albeit annoying when the two got to bickering. "I'm sorry about last night, Silver," I finally managed to offer.

Silver looked up at me and simply shrugged. "I don't care, though I think Gold hates me," he smirked slightly and looked back down at the data he was filling out. I absently played with the pokemon egg stamped we used to label the eggs with, drumming my fingers on the speckled gray table top.

"Gold really likes me, doesn't he?" I sighed softly.

"Yes," Silver replied plainly, not bothering to look up. I glanced down at Silver's handwriting in bold looping cursive. It was a rather old style of handwriting and had taken me a while to get used to. Pryce had been the one to teach Silver to write, hence why his writing was such an ancient style. I quickly snapped out of my trance as Silver spoke again. "I've been threatened multiple times," he chuckled softly, resting his chin on the back of his hand, his strange eyes meeting mine. I blushed slightly. Silver really was attractive. There was just something so mysterious about him.

"But you don't have any feelings at all for me…?" I asked softly. I wasn't really looking forward to his answer. Silver had always been so distant the first few times I'd seen him, so technically I'd never know him. However, now that he was so close…

"You're a good friend, Crystal," he offered.

"But nothing romantically?" I squeaked out softly.

He lowered his eyes. He looked up apologetically. "Nothing romantically. I'm sorry, Crystal. But, trust me," he offered me a rare genuine smile, "you don't want to end up with me."

I sighed softly, gazing at him, wishing he'd smile more often because he had a beautiful little smile. "Despite knowing you for ten years now, Silver, I feel like I know almost nothing about you."

Silver lowered his eyes from mine again. "I'm sorry."

I smiled faintly. Silver had dark secrets to him. Yet, he really was very kind hearted. I stood up and leaned over, kissing him softly on the lips on an impulse. Silver drew back in surprise, a scarlet blush rushing across his face. I smiled slightly and looked back down at the data sheet I was supposed to be filling out. It'd only been a quick little peck on the lips.

Silver gazed at me a little while longer, and then he sighed softly, returning back to the data he was filling out. Then Gold stepped in. I flinched. Something told me he'd been eavesdropping. Still, he just collected up the egg stamped and left the room.

I thought things were fine until lunch. I walked around the corner, thinking we were going to sit down to a usual lunch together under our usual tree, but instead Gold had Silver by the collar, pinning him to the wall, glaring at him, fist held as if to punch him.

I gasped. Silver's eyes were squeezed closed in pain; he was squirming slightly under Gold. "Gold!" I shrieked, rushing over, grabbing his arm before he did anything stupid.

I shoved him away from Silver, who doubled over, eyes squeezed closed in pain. "What do you think you're doing?!" I yelled at Gold angrily, leaning down to see if Silver was alright. He was clutching his stomach, arms tightly wrapped around himself, trying to catch his breath.

"I wasn't going to hit him!" Gold snapped defensively.

"But you were hurting him!"

"I was just pinning him down real well," Gold scoffed. "He was squirming to breath."

I glared at him angrily. "And you wonder why I don't want to date you, you pig-headed jerk!"

"Right, but you'll make out with Silver, who just smiles sweetly at you, playing hard to get! News flash Crystal, Silver's gay! He'd rather have Lance fuck him!"

My eyes widened in surprise. Silver lunged at Gold, throwing off Gold's balance, pinning him to the ground. "That's not her business!" he yelled angrily.

Gold turned the tables though, much to my surprise. He pinned Silver, who gasped in pain,—something had to be wrong with Silver's stomach—punching him clean across the face. Silver cringed, and actually looked up at Gold so shocked that even Gold turned away in shame.

"I-I'm sorry," Gold uttered nervously.

Silver glared at him. "Get off!" he snapped, his voice shaky. Gold did, and Silver fled. I sent Gold a glare.

"You're so childish! You threaten Silver for something that wasn't his fault, leak secrets you best friend _trusted_ you with, and then you haul off and punch him?!"

I was so angry _I_ wanted to beat the crap out of Gold. Instead, I went after Silver. I rushed to his apartment door, it was locked, but I just picked it. It wasn't too hard to pick the locks of these doors. I stepped into Silver's apartment, and swallowed nervously. The light was on in the bathroom, the door slightly open. I approached nervously, not even knowing if Silver was there. I gently pushed the door open and gasped.

Silver's eyes widened, his,_ her_, hands covering _her _chest. "Si-Si-Silver!?" I cried out in dismay.

Silver practically threw me from the room, slamming the door. I was dreaming. I was dreaming. Silver wasn't a girl! He couldn't be! He'd been just normal secretive Silver all my life. I'd hugged him before! He didn't have breast! My breath was coming rapidly.

Silver just wasn't a tall guy, he was about my height, but I wasn't short! His voice was just soft, not feminine! He didn't have curves and breast!

I swallowed dryly. Silver's voice had never deepened like Gold's. Silver hated to be touched or hugged. Silver wasn't as strong as Gold. Silver hadn't gotten any taller after 16. Silver always wore baggy clothing or his jacket. Silver hated it when Gold called him pretty (not that a guy would enjoy being called pretty).

The door tentatively opened. Silver was fully dressed again, not that he'd really been naked. It looked like he'd been adjusting the bandage he used to bind his, her, breast. I couldn't say she and her, Silver was rooted into my mind as a guy. I almost thought I'd just been delusional in thinking he'd been a girl. Then Silver took a shaky breath, looking ready to collapse. "Don't tell anyone," he begged, tears clouding his eyes. "_Please_."

I was too shocked already to freak out any more at seeing the tears in Silver's eyes. I stood up, pulling Silver into my arms. He didn't want to be touched, but I held him tightly. "I won't," I comforted. I held Silver until he finally managed to stop his tears. He was trembling at over, though.

"Sorry, I'm a little…" Silver broke off and shook his head.

"Why?" I asked weakly. It was the only word I could form, but Silver seemed to understand my question.

Silver gazed at me. "I never knew who exactly started my disguise," he uttered softly. "But, it was my father. Then the Mask of Ice. Then Blue. Then just me."

I blinked in confusion.

"Giovanni wanted a son. That's what I was known as, his son. The Mask of Ice took me; he needed a boy to match up with Blue. After the trouble of taking me, he didn't want to just let me go. He couldn't. Blue wanted to protect me… bad things can happen to girls that don't usually happen to boys. I'm just so used to it… this is how the world knows me," he uttered softly.

"You were flinching when Gold had you pinned," I said softly.

"Doesn't it hurt being crushed, period? It didn't particularly help he had his arm digging into my…chest," Silver snapped at me. "I have to bind myself up tight enough as it is! It also doesn't help that I… I have…" Silver averted his gaze, clearly embarrassed, whispering so softly I barely heard, "cramps."

Oh, _right_. Yeah, girls tended to bleed once a month, some experiencing a lot of pain during that time. Thankfully I'd never had to deal with cramps, but I heard they could be severely painful to some girls. How had Silver hid that from us, as well as everything else? I reached out and tentatively touched Silver's chest; he slapped my hand away though. "It doesn't… feel like it," I uttered softly, my mind half jell-o, explaining why I'd just tried to grope Silver.

"You feel what you think you'll feel."

I gazed at Silver silently. It felt like it now, his breast weren't large, and they were tightly bound up, but they were there. How had I never noticed before? Well, probably because Silver wouldn't really let us touch him.

"That's why you don't want to be touched," I stated. Silver gave a small nod, gazing at the floor. "I kissed you," I groaned.

Silver rolled his eyes. "You're not the first girl. But, no, I'm straight. I tried to date a few girls… but… it's so awkward." Silver sighed softly. "But how do you date a guy when you're a guy. You have to find someone who's gay, but then he's touching between your legs to touch something that isn't there."

I couldn't help smiling faintly. "So, I guess you've had to turn away from guys you've liked before."

Silver smiled weakly, but it was a fake smile. "Gold," he uttered softly, like he was finally able to let the secret out to someone.

My eyes widened. "Our Gold?"

Silver gave a tiny nod. "I wanted to tell him… but I couldn't. He's obsessed with girls; he'd never date a guy. Even if he dated me, he'd tell the whole world my secret so he wouldn't feel insecure. I can't have that. I'm not ready for that. I'll never be ready for that."

I reached out, and I pulled Silver into my arms. I felt him actually relax. He let me hold him close. I'd never realized how small Silver felt, and I could feel him trembling ever so slightly in pain. So that's why Silver PMSed on us at times. Huh, not that _guys_ don't have mood swings.

"And he just punched me," Silver laughed weakly, probably to cover his depressed emotions, "and bruised up my chest when I'm already in a lot of pain."

"But, you like Lance?" I asked curiously.

Silver nodded. Then he looked up at me. "I'm going to take a few days off and let Lance know," he stated so suddenly my eyes widened. I smiled at Silver's blush.

"Tell him you love him, and when he asks you, tell him you love him so much that he can know your secret. Tell him you're a girl, and when he looks at you like you're crazy, rip open your shirt."

I'd never really heard Silver laugh, only maybe a soft chuckle. I think he was just laughing to hide the misery at the truth to my joke. Still, it was beautiful. I smiled. Silver was a very pretty boy, but with this new knowledge, I could also admit he was a rather beautiful girl, even if he wasn't exactly well endowed. I smiled tenderly at his light dusting of freckles; he and Gold must have been in the sun too much, again.

I sighed, giving Silver a small squeeze. "It's comforting that I can open up to someone besides Blue, but, don't think I'm all girly, please. I'm not going to cry with you over chick-flicks or let you paint my nails."

I smirked. "Of course," I sighed.

We picked ourselves up and I smiled slightly at Silver as he went into the kitchen to get some ibuprofen. There were still so many secrets, but at least I knew _what_ I was talking to now. Suddenly, I knew Silver a lot better. I reached out, touching his swollen cheek.

"Maybe I'll tell Lance after this goes away," he stated nervously.

"Or maybe you can let him know that Gold did this to you and get him to pound Gold into the ground."

"I'm perfectly capable of doing that myself," Silver stated.

I smiled faintly. Silver wasn't really. Gold and Silver used to be an even match, but Gold was in good shape. Silver was too, but he wasn't muscular. He was lean and slender, which made more sense to me now.

"Will Elm be angry with us?" Silver asked softly.

I shook my head. "He understands things come up. He'll understand if you need to go away for a while, too."

I saw Silver relax. The two of us made it back to the lab, and Gold sent us both a nervous look, lowering his eyes. He looked like he was about to rush to another room, but then he approached us. "Silver…" he uttered softly, "I'm so sorry…"

Silver reached up to touch his cheek that Gold had punched. Gold cringed. "About everything," Gold added.

"It's… fine," Silver uttered hesitantly.

"But it's not," Gold hissed. "I was so stupid! I saw those bandages in your room, Silver! I saw you cringing as I had you pinned! I know you're hurt, but I still held you there, and it wasn't even your fault for what happened in the first place. Then I had to open my mouth and blab about something we even _pinky sweared_ over. I don't blame you for pinning me, but to put icing on absolutely everything, including all the stupid things I've said the past few days, I hauled off and punched you."

Gold shook his head in dismay. Silver gasped in surprise when Gold suddenly yanked him close. "You get to punch me in the face as much as you want," Gold informed.

"I'll just let Lance do that," Silver sighed.

Gold raised an eyebrow. "You're going to tell him?"

Silver nodded. "As soon as my face heals up. I hope he's okay with it."

Gold cringed again. And then he smiled faintly. "Well, I wish you luck, buddy. He'd be an idiot to turn you down."

Silver smiled slightly, and I felt a little weak as the two hugged again, tightly. Silver's eyes looked a little glassy, but he whipped the emotion away quickly. It warmed my heart to know what good friends the two were. Something told me they'd be really close for a long, long time, even if Gold had just ruined any chance of earning Silver's heart.

XxXx

I hate gender bender fics. Hate. So why would I do that? Eh, I don't know. But, gosh do I love Gold. He needs a big hug. All he wants is Crystal. I don't have much else to say D: Lance shows up next chapter, and all the rest of the chapters are from Silver's POV.


	3. Just Spit it Out

**Chapter 3: Just Spit it Out**

I took a shaky breath. I didn't want to get up. Today had come too quickly. Weavile gazed at me in silent encouragement. Even he understood. I smiled slightly at my pokemon. "I'll be strong," I sighed, gazing up at my white ceiling.

I'd already arranged for time off and worked out the small details like that my face was completely healed and my monthly was over. I slowly crawled out of bed and released my pokemon, feeding them. Gyarados , Kingdra, and Feraligatr were down at the lake, though.

Once they'd been fed, I checked the door was locked and bolted down incase Gold decided to barge in. I didn't need to put up with him this morning. My heart ached a little whenever I kept thinking of Gold. I'd been stupid to think I'd ever be with him.

I turned the shower on, nice and warm. I removed the boxers and loose T-shirt I had on, and looked myself over hesitantly in the mirror. I didn't like to see myself. Was I considered attractive? My breast weren't very big at all, and I was so lean… weren't girls supposed to be more… curved? I sighed softly and turned away, slipping under the warm water.

Lance or Gold? Lance or Gold? It kept repeating over and over! Then that vision of Gold hurting me kept coming back, over and over. My cheek ached a bit still, but more mentally than physically. I touched it absently. Lance. Lance was handsome, kind, already protective of me, and so much more mature than Gold. Except Lance was 11 years older than me, and he'd tried to wipe out the human race, _and_ I didn't know the full details between him and Clair because I'd never had the guts to pry. I gazed at the floor, watching the water wash away shampoo suds down the drain.

How about neither? Neither was good. Besides, who's to say either of them wanted _me_?

Idiot. Blue wants me to do this. She wants me to find love. I squeezed my eyes closed. I was going to get hurt. Even if everything ended up all fine and dandy and I feel in love and grew old and gray with a prince in shining armor, I couldn't let him… take me.

I shivered involuntary and quickly shoved such thoughts away because they were a million miles away. Instead, I just finished up in the shower. It took me a little while, I had to shave my legs and underarms, and I wasn't the most skilled at that. Well, considering most guys did not shave their legs and underarms, I didn't. Although, I always wore pants—no matter what. So I guess I could have shaved my legs as often as I wanted, but I enjoyed being lazy sometimes. Humans were naturally lazy.

I stepped out, wrapping my towels around myself. I brushed out my long hair and pulled it into a ponytail before drying off. I always wore my hair long, which sounds odd if I was trying to play as a guy, but I actually looked more feminine with short hair. As long as my hair and bangs fell into my face, it hid the more feminine shape. I secured my towels tightly around myself and carefully inched open the bathroom door. No one on the couch. Good. The door was still locked up. Good.

I stepped out of the bathroom hesitantly and quickly dove into my room, closing and locking the door behind me. I grabbed some clothes to wear. I cringed slightly at the spread: a pair of pink panties that Crystal _demanded_ I wear, a pair of usual white cargo pants, a black tank top, and my red and black jacket. She also demanded I put on some… feminine smelling lotion. I glanced at the bottle she'd given me—Irresistible Apple. I rolled my eyes and sighed, rubbing it over my body. It did smell nice and it made my skin soft. Everything felt so odd against my legs, I wasn't used to having them shaved and each brush against them nearly made me jump a foot in the air.

I slipped on the panties, not that Lance would be seeing them, and bound myself up with the bandages I used. Then I put on my regular clothes, checking to make sure the evil pink undergarment didn't show through my white pants. They checked out, unfortunately.

I went back into the bathroom to wash my face, brush my teeth, and brush out my hair. Then a knock came at the door. I sighed and went to see who it was. Crystal grinned at me as she stepped in. "Ready?" she squealed eagerly.

"No," I choked out.

She grinned. "Relax, it'll be fine. Have you eaten breakfast yet?"

I shook my head.

"Can you mange to?" she asked worriedly.

I shook my head again.

"You look great. It'll be fine, Silver."

"I hope so," I sighed softly. She just grinned reassuringly.

Another knock came at the door and Crystal sighed, letting Gold in. Gold smiled and offered me a wave. I gave him a slight wave back. "I have to take off soon," I informed them both. I needed to get a move on to reach the Whirl Islands.

"Yeah," Gold sighed, pulling me into a tight hug. "Good luck, Silver. Crystal and I are still here no matter what." I uttered a silent prayer that he thought the scent of apples was coming from Crystal.

I hesitantly hugged him back and then he finally let me go, grinning at me. I flushed and looked down at the floor. "Bye," I uttered softly, not wanted to be around him.

They followed me outside and bid me goodbye as I took off from the lake after picking up Gyarados, Kingdra, and Feraligatr. I flew with Honchkrow. I flew over Cherrygrove City, then straight to Goldenrod. Then I hit the water with Feraligatr. I reached the Whirl Islands by about two in the afternoon. I'd called Lance to let him know I was coming.

As I used my pokemon to enter the cave, he greeted me.

"I haven't seen you in a while, Silver. You never told me what you needed to talk about over the phone," he explained, gazing down at me. Most people found Lance cold and arrogant, but we were so used to each other I didn't even notice it.

"I just…" I uttered softly. Weavile squeezed my shoulder, his eyes locked with mine. I swallowed thickly. "I just wanted to talk…"

Lance was gazing at me curiously. "Are you alright, Silver?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah. You know the Gym Leader, Clair?"

"She's my cousin, Silver," Lance chuckled softly.

I gave a small nod. Okay, stupid question. "Are you… dating her?"

Lance raised an eyebrow at me and I just stared at the ground. "Why, Silver?"

"Well, Gold, Crystal, and I were debating over if you're dating anyone. They said since I was coming out here, I should ask," I lied, lied, lied.

Lance smiled at me, like he completely knew what I was really up to. "No, I'm not dating anyone Silver, especially my blood related cousin. I'm free for the taking." I gazed up at him anxiously. He led me to sit with him toward the entrance near the waterfall. "Do you want to tell me something, Silver?"

I sighed softly, reclining my head against the cool stone wall. Whenever I was nervous, my hands ended up turning to ice and my head swam a bit. "How did you ever guess?"

"You know when someone immediately starts asking about your love life that something is up."

I groaned softly.

"It's okay, Silver, you can tell me," he encouraged me gently, as if he wanted me to say the words almost desperately.

I smiled slightly, gazing at the floor. "Usually the girl doesn't admit her feelings first," I grumbled before looking up at Lance. "You probably figured it out already, but, I…" I roughly bit my bottom lip so hard it hurt. I took a shallow breath. "I-I l-love you, L-Lance…"

The last part came out practically incomprehensible, so shaky I sounded like I was about to burst out crying for some stupid reason. But, I did love him and Gold both. Still, Lance gently pulled me close, and he was about to kiss me. I gasped weakly, his lips only a hair from mine.

"May I?" he asked softly. He must have been expecting my confession.

I think I half killed him when I shook my head no. "I have something else," I uttered softly. He gazed at me curiously. "I'm… I'm a girl."

He chuckled softly, and for a second I thought he thought I'd made a joke. Then he surprised me by uttering, "I know, Silver."

"How?!" I snapped, face burning.

"I've read your pokemon's memories. They know you're a female, and they've seen you undressed."

I nearly choked on my own spit. Oh. Great. Lance has seen me naked through my pokemon. Well, not that he'd meant to I'm sure.

"Silver, I'm not a knight in shining armor," Lance sighed, gazing at me.

I shook my head in dismay. "I don't want a knight; I'm not much of a princess if you've not noticed. I dress in drag and can take care of myself just fine. I'm not some shriveling girl dreaming of rapidash and rainbows."

"So," Lance chuckled softly, leaning close to my lips again, making my head swim, "you'd take the dragon from the fairy tale?"

"I want the dragon," I uttered softly, shaky because his lips were so close that his words tickled.

"May I?" he repeated again.

I shivered. "If you promise you love me, too," I whispered.

"I love you deeply, with all my heart, Silver. I don't give a damn what your gender is, I just want you to be with me. I've waited long enough for this, now, please, may I?"

I nodded weakly and he kissed me passionately. He yanked me close, his tongue brushing against my bottom lip. Oh, Arceus. I hesitantly parted my lips, feeling a tongue enter my mouth for the first time, although he was gentle and slow. I didn't take it as well as I'd hoped. I was shaking when Lance pulled away. "Are you alright?" he whispered.

"Yeah," I panted softly, wiping away some saliva from my lips.

Lance kissed me again and again; I even mustered the courage to kiss him back. Even after that, we kept kissing, our tongues gently brushing. By the time he finally pulled away, I was panting and trembling, light headed and feeling like I could sprout wings of my own and fly faster than Honchkrow.

Lance was grinning at me. He pulled me into his lap and held me close. "Have you eaten lunch?" he asked curiously as my stomach growled. I nervously shook my head no. He sighed in dismay and stood up, still holding me somehow, and sent out Dragonite. "I can't be light," I muttered in dismay. I weighed 125 pounds. That wasn't light for anyone.

"You're fine," Lance replied, managing to climb up onto his dragon type with me. I sighed in dismay and got out of his lap, straddling the large pokemon. I could tell he was a fast flier. Although I'd never actually flown with Dragonite, I'd battled him many times. Lance wrapped an arm around my waist. "Hang on, Silver. Dragonite, take us to Cianwood, please."

Fast flier? Yeah right. This pokemon wasn't fast, it was mach 2! I gasped as Dragonite took off, bursting through the waterfall. Lance held me tight, though. "Want to see what he can really do?" Lance asked curiously.

"Yes!" I laughed eagerly, the wind absolutely ripping through my hair. It was amazing! No wonder Lance's red hair was always sticking straight out—it was windblown at twice the speed of sound.

"Dragonite, show Silver just how fast you can fly," Lance encouraged.

Dragonite cried out eagerly and, I'm serious, parted the ocean because he flew so fast. We passed over Cianwood, made it probably half way to Orre, and then turned back toward Cianwood where Dragonite landed. Lance helped me off his pokemon, and I reached out, stroking the dragon's nose. "That was amazing," I said sincerely.

Dragonite nuzzled me gently, surprising me. Although it wasn't that surprising. Dragonite was a rather friendly pokemon despite Lance's cold demeanor to most people. I flushed slightly and jolted as Lance laid his hands on my hips. I still wasn't used to people touching me. "Dragonite is rather fond of you. It's the red hair, and he enjoys there being a female around. He's also known you a while."

People were staring at us as they passed, most gawking at Dragonite. Then Lance returned the pokemon and led me inside of a nice looking dinner. I blushed slightly when Lance didn't take his arm away from me. Didn't Lance care that people thought he was gay with me?

"They do pretty good food here," he offered as we were seated. "And don't you dare be stingy just because I'm paying," he added firmly.

I groaned mentally. "I don't think I can eat, Lance…" I sighed softly.

He gave me a worried look. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Butterfree are in my stomach still…" I admitted. It was odd going from 10 year long friends to dating, though Lance had accepted it well enough. Then again, I guess it wasn't too big of a change, especially for him.

Lance smiled at me. "Eat something, please, Silver. For me."

I squirmed slightly and looked back down at the menu. Lance was embarrassing me by fussing over me like this! I didn't need fussing over like some pitiful girl. Though, it was a little nice.

I got a turkey club sandwich because turkey was amazing, and some nice hot potato soup because I disliked salad, unless it had so many other things to it that it technically was no longer salad. Lance had some alfrado looking stuff and some sushi he shared with me. I made him eat most of my crinkle fries that came with my club because I'd never been too keen on them.

We just talked as we ate. It was really sort of nice.

"So, you work with Elm still?" Lance asked me curiously, dipping a piece of our dragon roll (how appropriate, right?) into the soy sauce and holding it out to me. I flushed and reluctantly took it with my own chopsticks as it was must too embarrassing to let him feed me. Dragon rolls were one of my favorites, I liked crab, and my favorite was eel.

"Yeah, I work under both Oak and Elm with Crystal and Gold, as well as some of the other dex holders," I explained.

"They're getting older; most of them are probably married, aren't they?"

"I'm not too sure about the juniors since they're sort of on other continents and I'm not the most social, but Yellow and Red are probably going to get engaged soon and Blue and Green already are engaged… Gold's trying to get with Crystal but…" I chuckled softly.

Lance smirked. "And you're with me," he stated.

I smiled nervously and took another bite of my sandwich. "Yeah."

"So, how long are you off work?"

"I'm off work for a week," I said happily.

Lance grinned. "And, what about when that week is over?"

"Well, my apartment is plenty big enough for us both," I offered shyly. Actually living with Lance? I flushed red at the thought.

Lance smiled at me. "You'd actually let me live with you?"

"Well, it's not like you're a stranger, and, I really love being around you," I explained. Yeah, so maybe it was a little crazy, but Lance wouldn't hurt me or anything. Besides, sometimes I got lonely or just sick of Gold and Crystal. And I wanted this to last with Lance. I felt so comfortable around him, and I rarely felt this comfortable with anyone.

We finished up our meal and took the leftovers for our pokemon. I actually ate plenty, enough to keep me full the rest of the day. It was an early dinner, a late lunch. Lance took me out across Cianwood's main beach. We took off our boots and walked in the sand. We even sent out our pokemon so they could play in the surf. At first they were all stiff and not amused by the tiny grains of rock, but after Feraligatr made the first move they all ended up tussling and running around, enjoying it.

We sat on a rock, warmed by the sun, to watch them while Lance held me. "Had you ever considered being with me before, Lance?" I asked curiously. He'd been so expectant and ready when I'd told him of my underlying feelings, like he'd imagined the scene a hundred times before. Maybe it was a bit like all my thoughts of him or Gold.

He nodded. "Ever since I first ran into you creeping around in the dark, actually. Then especially after you had Sneasel wrap his claws around my neck. You have a certain type of… spunk," he chuckled. "Of course I didn't imagine a relationship with you at first, you were eleven and I was twenty-two, but now that we're older…" He kissed me to convey his point.

I smiled slightly, feeling highly satisfied. "But you have an irresistible cuteness to you as well," he laughed, nuzzling me affectionately. I sighed softly, and gasped as he brushed my hair aside and placed his teeth on my neck.

"La-Lance!" I cried out, my heart rate spiking through the roof. I did not like being touched in such a vital area. Because of that, the skin was so sensitive to touch, and not in a bad way. A cry of pleasure escaped my lips as he began to gently suck and bite at my skin, so gently and yet with a certain roughness. Shivered were running through me. It felt so good… Thankfully we were alone. Lance held me close as he marked me. Before today I wasn't even comfortable hugging people, now here I was able to kiss with tongue and getting marked.

Lance finally pulled away in satisfaction, leaving me softly panting and feeling feverish.

"There. Now you're mine," he stated proudly.

I sighed softly, resting against his chest. We stayed on the beach until nightfall when the pokemon were worn out, and then we walked the beach in the moonlight. Lance kissed me under the moon a bit, but took me back to the Whirl Islands with him once I started to get tired. I dozed on Dragonite, but then I realized Lance probably only had one bed. That jolted me awake.

Okay. Sleeping.

Lance smiled at me as he helped me down from Dragonite, although I didn't need any help. "In the back there is a natural waterfall feed by the springs around these islands. The water is warm and salt free, and it pools into a cooler hot spring. So, you can wash up back there if you need to, as well as change."

I gave a nod. "What about sleeping?"

Lance smiled happily at that. "You can sleep with me. My bed is plenty large enough to give you enough room if you'd rather not have me holding you."

I nodded again, and grabbed my bag, slipping into the back. Shakily, I removed my clothing. I left myself bound up, but I loosened the bandages so I could be more comfortable. Reluctantly, I left my panties on. On top on them I put on a loose pair of light blue shorts, and I also put on a large loose black t-shirt. I pulled back my hair, washed my face and then went to Lance.

His eyes widened as he saw me. I looked down, feeling awkward. "You're beautiful, Silver," he uttered, sounding absolutely amazed much to my humiliation. So I was in a pair of extremely short PJ shorts (courtesy of Crystal…). Leave me alone. I'd shaved my legs, thank you very much.

He pulled back the covers, patting gently beside him. I swallowed nervously and curled up next to him. He kissed my forehead softly and went to go get ready for bed himself. His bed was huge, if it could really be called a bed. It was really just a very large futon mattress, but it was comfortable enough. I pulled the comforter up to my chin. I'd never slept with anyone but Blue… But, his bed was very comfortable. The pillows were so soft, and the comforter and sheets felt so good against my skin. The best was that the linen held Lance's smoky smell. He had a soft furry blanket thrown over the sheets and mattress, making it even more comfortable.

I looked up in surprise and flushed as Lance gently pulled back the covers and climbed into bed beside me. He only had on a pair of boxers. His body was so… gorgeous. I swallowed nervously. His ads were perfect, his chest muscular and toned magnificently. He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close to him, his skin so nice and warm against mine. "You've never seen a guy in his boxers, have you?" he chuckled. Probably the look on my face gave me away.

"I have, I've just never been pressed up against one before!" I'd seen plenty of guys naked, too, thank you very much. God I hated it when I guy would so casually strip, thinking I was just another guy. I'd nearly choked on my own spit the first time I'd seen a guy completely undressed.

He smiled at me and kissed me deeply and passionately so many times that my head was spinning again. Then I felt _him _or I guess_ it_ against me. I looked up with wide, horrified eyes. "Relax. Don't worry about that for a long time," he chuckled.

I took a few shaky breaths to calm myself and I forced myself to relax into Lance's arms. "Um, Lance?" I asked hesitantly as he made a move to blow out the candle that provided the only flickering light in the room.

"Scared of the dark?"

I hit him for that. "No, I was wondering if Weavile could sleep with us. I always sleep with him."

"Of course," Lance answered. I smiled thankfully and called out Weavile's name. He popped out of my bag and jumped into bed with me. Lance smiled and blew out the candle.

I was in the most comfortable bed in the world, my biggest secret exposed, being held by the most handsome man in the world who already knew most anything I had to hide, Weavile wrapped comfortingly around my neck, and wearing a pair of pink panties. Well, this day was a winner. I leaned up slightly, kissing Lance softly before I nuzzled back into his arms, feeling so safe and loved. It wasn't hard to sleep that night despite how exciting the day had been.

**XxXx**

…I don't have much to say, eheheh. I LOVE CHEESY FAIRY TALE TALK. But, yes, Lance and Silver have known each other for 10 years and they spend quite a bit of time together already, so, no, they're not strangers. In fact, as you can probably tell, Silver is quite comfortable around the dragon tamer.


	4. Meet the Family

**Chapter 4:**

"Hydro cannon," I called out eagerly.

Feraligatr unleashed his attack, hitting the boulder dead center. I pushed my arms upward in a stretch. I never really trained anymore. It felt kind of nice. I could tell my pokemon were enjoying it, especially when the boulder exploded and Feraligatr let out a triumphant roar, beating his massive tail on the ground.

The Dragon Den was dark and musty, the only light coming from torches on the walls. It was hot and humid inside the massive cavern; the warm murky waters were filled with magikarp and dragons. Only members of the clan were allowed inside, on these sacred grounds, but Lance had decided he didn't care. His blood wasn't much for rules, considering his father had broken tradition by marrying a woman not from Blackthorn. Lance was breaking the tradition further with me…

I looked up curiously at the sounds of footsteps in the rock. Oh no…

Lance looked up with a smile. "Hello, Clair."

She was gazing at him like he was a ghost. "So… you're here," she uttered, sounding amazed. "You haven't been to the Dragon Den in years." Then her eyes settled on me and she scowled. "What is he doing here?! You know he's not supposed to be here, he's not part of the clan!"

Lance motioned toward me with a pleased smile. "I thought you'd like to meet Silver," he explained.

"We've met," she admitted, still glaring at me.

Lance looked surprised.

"I sort of thought he was to blame for your kidnapping five years ago… So I used my whip to near choke the life out of his pokemon, and I had my dragonair almost impale him," she admitted nervously.

"It wasn't my day," I sighed, remembering how much trouble I'd ended up in, especially when Ariana went after me. "Besides, I tend to get blamed for a lot of things considering my father and all."

Lance gazed at me a moment and smiled, beckoning me to him. I flushed slightly, but went to him, letting him wrap me in his arms. Clair raised an eyebrow. "Are you two dating?" she asked, surprised.

Lance gave a nod.

"_He's_ younger than me," Clair uttered in complete shock. "And not from the clan!"

Lance kissed me softly on the temple. I felt safe and content despite being in the Dragon's Den and having my… boyfriend's cousin looking ready to breathe fire.

"And yet he's strong enough to hold his own against me—alone. You should know by now, Clair, that age isn't everything."

"He's a boy!" Clair hissed angrily.

"This concerns you in what way?"

"The master will be furious! He wants you to take a suitable wife, preferably of our clan, who can bear a child!"

I flushed, absently touching my stomach. I couldn't imagine having a child… No, it just wouldn't happen. Ugh. Why couldn't I have just been a guy? It'd be so much easier. "You can tell her and your master," I whispered anxiously.

Lance gave me a tender squeeze. "It doesn't concern them."

Uh. Wow. Let me guess, now I was the slutty gay boy that took Lance away from everything. Sounds normal, well, for me anyway. People tend to misjudge me.

I felt Lance's arm wrap around me a bit tighter, he gave me a slight tug, encouraging me to walk with him. So I did, over to Dragonite. He helped me up onto the dragon once more and then got on himself. "Take us to Master," Lance encouraged the pokemon.

Dragonite nodded and took us to the shrine. It'd once had a bridge connecting it to the entrance, but it'd been destroyed many, many years ago after some bandits stole in and robbed the shrine of many preciously artifacts. The rotting remains of the bridge still crested the water in some spots. Lance had told me the story.

Lance helped me down and led me inside. I didn't know this would happen so suddenly. I felt my heart rate quicken. This was the big guy, the one in charge of it all.

The shrine's deck felt very old, like it would break under my weight. The wood had been tested by many years of humidity. The shrine itself still stood strong though. The floor boards inside felt strong and new, as if the shrine had been rebuilt not long ago. Like the rest of the den, fire was the only light source. On a large cushion at the back of the shrine sat a very old man in traditional style robes.

Lance bowed, so I just sort of awkwardly followed suit. "Grandfather, I was hoping for your approval."

An old man stood up, smiling slightly. "Lance," he breathed softly, approaching us, touching Lance's face. "I'm sure you're _hoping_ for my approval, but you won't really care if I disprove."

The master smiled slightly and looked at me, amusingly, he was my exact height, although he was a bit stooped over with his age. I could imagine he was a powerful man and trainer in his youth. I looked back, so nervous, but I made myself look calm. Fear is best no shown to the eyes of a dragon; Lance had told me this long ago when I was still young and incredibly reckless. The man smiled tenderly at me, cupping my face like he was examining a beautiful jewel.

"You both come from Viridian," he breathed softly.

Lance gave a nod.

"She's very strong…" He knew!

"And his bonds with his pokemon are flawless, Master. He has mastered the move Return in only a few months."

The master looked genuinely surprised. "There is so much in you, young one. You have been through so much and seen so much that I feel young," he laughed softly. He smiled tenderly. He looked at Lance. "Help banish all the fears and shadows from her heart, because it seems she's already helped you with the ones in your own."

I gasped softly, unable to help it. I'd helped Lance? When? How?

"When I started to understand you and how much you've been though, I wanted to wipe the scum from the world all the more. Then, I saw how much you started to open up, how much you began to trust and love after so many years. I decided there was still so much hope," Lance explained to me.

I felt blush creep across my face.

The master looked Lance dead in the eyes. "You're truly gifted, Lance. You can connect through her pokemon to live her experiences most can't even imagine. Something tells me that you are the only one who can truly appreciate everything she has to offer. Take care of her; she is one of the most beautiful gifts this world has to offer."

He… he was talking about me. I was a gift…? Not a curse, a demon, just trouble to make others' lives so much harder…? Lance looked over at me in surprise when I was weak enough to sob aloud. The past few days had even been too much for me. I wasn't inhuman. I did have human weaknesses, no matter how much I tried to hide them. Lance pulled me close to him, wiping away my tears and gazing at me with so much love, not humiliation. Love. That made more tears surge to my eyes.

"I'm sorry," I choked out between my sobbing.

"Most are too weak to cry," the master told me tenderly.

I looked up at him with wide eyes, finally finding myself able to stop crying as he handed me a pokeball. I gazed at it in confusion. Lance grinned. "You're part of our clan now, Silver. That dratini is yours to train."

The dratini gazed up and me curiously from inside the pokeball. "I've trained a dragon type," I offered, "My Kingdra. She was my second pokemon. My Gyarados, too, but he's not got the type of dragon."

"I thought I felt the presence of a dragon with you," the master said thoughtfully.

"Let's go," Lance encouraged me.

I nodded and gasped when he hoisted me up in his arms and rushed outside with me, to his dragonite. He spun me around in a circle, laughing, and took me with him up to his dragonite. Maybe Lance was just as comfortable around me, able to let down his defenses, too. "Take us wherever you'd like to fly, Dragonite," Lance laughed.

"I knew you were special, but I never knew you were this special, Silver," Lance breathed softly. "The master has never approved of even me like that. This is the first time he's actually praised me since the Lugia incident. You have no idea how happy I am."

I smiled slightly. "I think I can tell," I chuckled.

Lance grinned, actually _grinned_, and turned me around on Dragonite so my back was to the wind and I was facing him. He kissed me so deeply and passionately that I saw stars despite the fact it was day. And he kept kissing me, the wind ripping through our hair, on the back of Dragonite. It was exhilarating.

Then, we were falling. I wasn't scared. I slowly opened up eyes, the clouds getting further and further away. Then my heart and stomach were in my throat as Dragonite swooped. "I love you, Lance," I whisper as we landed.

He kissed me tenderly, once more. It was official; I had wings of my own.

I climbed out from under Lance, off Dragonite. I stroked his nose, thanking him for the ride, and then I took in my surrounding. Mount Silver. Huh, no wonder it was so chilly.

I walked over to the edge, sensing Lance behind me, and I looked over, gasping. I felt like I was seeing the whole world. I could see all the way to Azalea and Saffron! I looked out, Viridian, my hometown, and New Bark, Gold's hometown and my current home. I needed to return to New Bark tomorrow—except, I was bringing Lance home with me. I smiled at the thought.

Lance rested his hands on my hips, and I instinctively jumped, but he continued to securely hold me. "Are you on top of the world right now?" he asked curiously.

"As a matter of fact, I am," I stated with a huge grin.

I reached down to my belt, sending out Dratini. I kneeled down to the tiny serpent and gently pet it. Then I pulled out my pokedex and scanned it: level 10, female, adamant nature, with the moves extremspeed, dragon rush, dragon rage, and thunder wave. Not bad.

Lance watched me curiously and reached down to touch her. "She's very happy to meet you, Silver. She's been waiting a while for her trainer."

I smiled. "I'm very happy to meet you, too. I hope I'm a great trainer," I explained, reaching into my pocket and pulling out my TM case. I picked a disk out and carefully placed it to my new pokemon's forehead. "There."

"Return?" Lance asked.

I nodded. "It's good to practice."

Lance kissed me softly on the forehead. Then he looked down at Dratini as she cried out. He touched her again and smirked. "Yes, your new trainer is my mate."

I went red at the word mate. Mate?!

"Hm, yes, I guess she is sort of a dragon princess."

Just stop. Please. I'm no princess.

Lance stood up and dusted himself off. He pointed at me. "You. Dinner time."

I laughed softly and took his hand and my Dratini, getting back on Dragonite with them both. Dratini and Dragonite chatted casually as we flew to Goldenrod City this time. Lance took me to another great restaurant. I was getting spoiled with all this amazing food.

Several people watched us in surprise. Lance, the dragon champion, strongest trainer alive, strutting into a restaurant with his arm draped around me, a girly looking redheaded boy with a Dratini around his shoulders.

We got great service. "Ah, how can I serve the great Lance and his younger brother?" the guy asked, sucking up in every way possible.

Lance raised an eyebrow. "He's my beloved, a pokedex owner of Professor Oak and an extremely powerful trainer." I guess some people might recognize me, but not like they would Gold, Red, and the others. I was more quiet, and not quite as famous.

I sighed softly and turned my attention away from the guys and back to my Dratini, who was gazing at me with shiny black eyes. Then the menus came. I wasn't very hungry, but I looked through to see what there was to eat. I finally decided on fish, I liked fish… It came with steamed veggies and mashed potatoes. I'd never liked fries, but I liked mashed potatoes. Lance got a steak, a baked potato, and a raw fish for Dratini.

"Have I been feeding you enough?" he asked nervously. "We don't always eat three meals a day and it has me a bit nervous."

I smiled, poking my food. It looked good. I nodded. "I've had plenty to eat—probably too much—since I've been with you." Lance relaxed and started on his streak.

Dratini hauled off and attacked her fish like it was still alive.

After dinner, Lance took us home to the Whirl Islands, where I spent the night introducing my pokemon to Dratini and taking a nice warm bath, which, Lance… joined me in (much to my embarrassment).

The spring was fed by boiling hot ground water, but because it run under the ocean it got cooler so it felt like semi-warm bathwater by the time is reached the spring. I was just enjoying the warm water when Lance's voice disturbed my half dead state. "Are you covered up by the water, Silver?" he asked curiously.

"Um, sure," I choked out.

Lance walked in with a towel around his waist and sunk down into the water beside me. I couldn't help squirming anxiously. "Are you okay?" he chuckled.

"N-No!" I freaked out, his skin so close to mine.

He smiled and reached backwards, grabbing another white towel. "Here, wrap yourself up," he soothed.

I sent him a glare and he turned his back—thankfully. I quickly stood, wrapped the towel hastily around myself, and then slipped back into the water, up to my neck. Lance pulled me close, kissing me passionately, tenderly, playfully, everyway.

He pulled me into his lap, making me straddle him, his towel the only thing separating us. My heart was beating too fast that I was getting dizzy. Lance groaned softly. "I want you so badly, Silver," he panted, kissing me again.

No! No! No!

I shook my head weakly and he pulled me close, holding me tight. Why was I panting as well? Why did it ache so badly? Why did I want Lance, too? N-No. I couldn't.

He kissed me gently, cupping my face, looking up at me with such love. "I've known you for years, Silver. I know almost everything you have hidden away. I know everything. But, I'm not going to take you yet, you need more time. I promise I'm going to walk you down a wedding aisle before I take you."

I shivered and he kissed me again.

"I love you, Lance." I managed to find my voice.

He smiled. "I'm so glad. I love you, too, Silver."

"I'm glad, too," I uttered softly. "When we go back to my apartment tomorrow, can we take your quilt?"

Lance raised an eyebrow at me. "That was random."

"It's been bothering me."

"Ah. Well, yes, we can."

XxXx

Randomess. Gotta love it. Enjoy Silver's freak out attack? I'd be freaking out too DX but -gasp- has Lance bound himself to marriage before he gets any? Poor guy. Poor, poor guy… Pfft. Ah, as for the elder, if you remember him from the manga, well, eheh. I didn't want a foot tall blob that speaks incoherently. I basically made a new character out of him. He shows up more later. Not that much, but more. Clair does, too. She's so mean :)


	5. Meet, well, Blue

**Chapter 5:**

I arrived home on the back of a dragon, a dragon around my shoulders, and a dragon's arm holding my waist.

Crystal and Gold tackled me in a hug.

"I tried to call you so many times, but I couldn't get a hold of you!" Crystal snapped. "I feared the worst!"

I just groaned softly as Lance squeezed me tight against him. "I've wanted Silver to admit he liked me for a while," Lance replied. "But I couldn't tell him and make him feel obligated to me when it wasn't his choice."

"What's up with the quilt?" Gold laughed, gazing at it with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. "Have some… stains on it?"

Blushed heated my face. "N-No," I choked out. "It's just off Lance's bed. I liked it. We haven't…" I swallowed dryly, "done… that."

Lance gave me a hug. "Remember what I promised you," he soothed. I smiled thankfully up at him and nodded. "Now, if you'll excuse us," Lance said with a small smile.

"Are you moving in with Silver?" Gold asked in surprise.

Lance and I both nodded and Gold and Crystal shared a grin, making me blush deeper. "We can help with things!" Crystal chimed.

I smiled thankfully at my friends and with their help we moved Lance's things in with mine relatively quickly. "We can take it from here," Lance offered, looking around my apartment. "Thank you for your help."

Gold and Crystal shared another grin and took their leave. Lance smiled tenderly at me. "It's a nice apartment," he offered. I smiled thankfully, glad he liked it. "You're smiling all the time now, Silver. And blushing."

I sighed softly, gazing at the floor. "The property is nice, new, and pretty cheap in New Bark Town. The bathroom's there and my bedroom is there. Um, feel free to move some of my stuff to put yours in. I have to call my sister really quick."

Lance kissed me softly on the forehead and nodded.

I grabbed my pokegear and turned it on for the first time all week. My jaw nearly hit the floor: 10 missed calls from Gold, 3 from Blue, 2 from Green, and _42_ from Crystal. Geez. I called Blue. "Hey, Silver, what have you been up to? I tried calling you a few times."

"I'm sorry, I had my pokegear off. Um, I think you'll be happy. I have some news."

"Finally got yourself a boyfriend?" she joked playfully.

"Actually, yes," I said happily.

"What? Who? Gold?"

"No," I took a small breath, "Lance." I was so incredibly happy, and then she shot me down.

"Tried to wipe out the human race Lance? Silver… I mean… I guess you know him better than I do—"

"I do!" I snapped angrily. "If you met him you'd understand, Blue. He's… I love him." Though I doubt she'd understand. Lance took a bit of getting used to.

"You're happy, Silver?"

"So happy… Blue, he took me to the Dragon Den with him to meet his cousin Clair and their master. Clair didn't approve, but their master… he said…" I bit my bottom lip anxiously, "a lot of amazing things I've never been told before. He gave me a dratini and told me I was part of their clan."

Blue was silent for a moment. "You sound so happy, Silver," she uttered, sounding amazed. I nodded even though she couldn't see me. "Does he… know?" Oh. My secret.

"Yes."

"Has he… taken you?" She sounded like she was cracking her knuckles, getting ready to bash some skulls in.

"No! He swore he'd marry me before he did that."

"Wow! Well, um, maybe I can meet this knight in shining armor?" She was amused. I rolled my eyes are her playful sarcasm.

"What about me, too? It's been a while. What time?"

"Of course! I could come over tomorrow or today."

"Tomorrow I'm at work till 5, and I have today off."

"Okay then, today."

"Sure, we're just moving his stuff in right now, but it won't take us long." I uttered a quick, "See you soon!" and hung up right as she angrily yelled my name.

Lance chuckled. "I'm guessing she had a fit at the moving in part," he stated, sitting on my bed with me.

"Yeah. She's going to chew me out when she gets here. Oh well. Let's put away your clothes." I clapped my hands together and stood up, going to my drawers and moving things of mine together to make room for Lance's things. He went and got some of his things to put in the drawers while I moved things in the closet to one side to make room for him. It only took us a few minutes, and then all of his clothes were put away (neither of us had that many, most of my clothes were things Blue designed). We folded up his quilt and set it on my bed. My bed was only a full, but that just meant I'd be closer to Lance.

I stuffed the bags he'd brought under my bed, and then I tackled him, full force, onto the bed, actually toppling him over. I was excited. It was a strange feeling. Lance pulled me down for several kisses as I laid on him.

Then I heard someone cough awkwardly. I looked up in surprise to see Gold and Crystal gazing at me nervously. "What is it with you two and not knocking?" I sighed, getting off Lance.

"Sorry," Crystal sighed as she and Gold plopped down on my bed with both Lance and me. "But, we have to discus something."

I raised an eyebrow at them as Crystal explained.

"You may have Lance here, but you'll still spend time with us, right? We still have to eat together and watch stupid movies. Lance can come, and you two can have alone time, but you're still our friend, Silver."

"Idiots…" I sighed. "Of course we'll still spend time together."

Just to add more excitement to the day, a rapid, frantic knocking came from the door. "Blue's here already?" I choked out nervously.

Gold's eyes widened. "She's either really excited, or from the sounds of it, very, very angry."

"She's angry," I uttered nervously, reluctantly going to the door and opening it. Blue looked ready to rip some people apart. I swallowed nervously. "Hey, Blue," I uttered softly, feeling Lance's arm around me.

Blue glared daggers at him and stalked into my apartment. "Where do you get off moving in with Silver?" she yelled. "If you dare try and lay a hand on him—"

Lance gave me gentle squeeze. "It was Silver's choice. He's old enough to make these decisions for himself, and I can assure you I would never harm him."

Blue glared at us both. I anxiously slipped out of Lance's arms and slipped into Blue's. She clutched me tight. "Please tell me you know what you're getting into, Silver. I never want you hurt," she choked out, practically squeezing the life out of me.

I looked up at Lance and smiled weakly toward him. "Blue, I love him, so much. Please, I let you go. I let Green have you… Now, please, you've got to let me go, too." It'd been so hard for me too loose my sister to Green. I knew we would always be close, but she was Green's now.

Blue shook her head. "I'm not letting you go. Ever. It will be a joint ownership."

"I need this, Blue," I sighed softly.

She looked up at Lance. She took a shaky breath and addressed him. "How much does he mean to you?"

"Everything to me. I was prepared to leave behind my clan name and my family for him—everything for him. Instead though, he was accepted with open arms into my clan and family. Now he means all the more to me."

"Can't you accept Lance?" I asked anxiously. The dex holders, my family.

Blue lowered her eyes to the ground before looking back up and staring firmly at Lance. "You tried to wipe out the human race," she stated.

"And Silver makes me regret such intentions."

"You're 11 years older than him."

Lance shrugged. "It's not too unreasonable of a gap."

Blue sighed. She looked down at me. "You've only been with him a week."

"I've known him for 10 years," I rebutted. We weren't some random high school kids that decided to go out for the week. I was 21, Lance was 32—we'd known each other for 10 years. Only now, we kissed and freely admitted our hearts to each other.

Blue squeezed me tight and then looked down at me. "You aren't getting married next week, are you?" She surprised me when she leaned down and softly whispered, "I want to make your dress when it happens."

My cheeks burned red. A wedding dress…? I smiled slightly. What a way to reveal my secret, walking to Lance down the aisle in a beautiful white dress, everyone gasping because I looked so beautiful. I swallowed nervously, butterfree going insane inside me. It was much too soon to assume I'd marry Lance—way too ridiculously soon. "You're wedding is first," I offered softly.

Her wedding was next month after all. She grinned at me, and I thought she was about to hug me again, but instead she led me backwards, giving me to Lance. I looked up at him and he leaned down, softly kissing my forehead. "Take care of him, Lance. He means everything to me, too. And…" she smiled, "you're going to part of our family, too."

Lance smiled and held me close to him. "I'd be honored. I always thought my clan of dragon tamers was the strongest family of trainers in the world, but, no, that title belongs to you pokedex holders."

I sighed happily, letting my head fall back onto my dragon's chest. Thank Arceus I didn't want a knight. I got something so much better.

XxXx

I haven't been updating enough, so have another :D Such a short chapter! That's one thing that sort of annoyed me about this story, the chapters are rather inconsistent in word count. Oh well, I guess it's not the end of the world. Cheesy writing is cheesy… I love cheesy D: Shoot me now.


	6. Too Late!

**Chapter 6: Too Late!**

I looked up at Blue in wonder. She looked amazing. "Does it look okay?" she asked nervously. I helped her with the final piece—her veil, decorated with amazing blue roses. I swallowed thickly. I was happy for her, I really was, but this nagging part in me refused to accept I was losing her… It almost felt like some string that had kept my attached to the world had been snapped.

"You look amazing, Blue," I uttered in sincere wonder. Then again, Blue was gorgeous in most anything. Her dress was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen, a magnificent pale, pale blue.

"I was going to go with traditional white, but something came up," she stated, sounding nervous.

I gazed at her in confusion at her words. "What do you mean?"

She took a shaky breath and laid her hand on her stomach. A bolt ripped up my spine. "Oh, no," I uttered softly.

Blue nodded sadly.

"How far are you?" I asked softly. I couldn't believe she was… pregnant. I knew that she and Green were, uh, "active" as it's called, but… still…

"A month, maybe…"

I hated to see her sad. Regardless of anything, her wedding was supposed to be happy. It was something all girls were supposed to fanaticize over. Er, I think. "You're not showing though. It's fine Blue. It's not like the baby will be born before you're married."

She sighed and looked at me thankfully. "At least you're sweet. I thought you might be angry with me, especially after I flipped out at Lance about if he dares lay a hand on you how I'll kill him in his sleep."

I laughed softly, though it was kind of an awkward laugh. Lance hadn't appreciated her threats. He was a bit hot blooded. He, Blue, and I were all such headstrong people. It wasn't healthy for all three of us to be around each other too much. I had to explain to him how much Blue and I meant to each other. He'd still been a bit irritated, though.

"He really is a great guy. Most guys wouldn't be as kind as he is. He really loves you, Silver. And, no matter how badly he wants you all the way, he's held himself back, swearing to marry you first. It's really sweet. I'm going to make you a magnificent dress—before the baby is born of course."

I nodded quickly, if only just to make her hush before she humiliated me. I was Blue's "maid of honor" sort of. Granted, I was a "guy" so I wasn't exactly the traditional kind. But, I was her brother and closest friend and she had decided it was her wedding and she wanted to do it how she wanted to. Heck, bride wants, bride gets.

She made me dress up too, to see how I looked. It was another outfit she had made herself. I was a good looking tux, simple and actually rather comfortable. "You look quite handsome, Silver," she giggled, kissing me softly on the cheek before she pulled my hair back. "Hm. Yep. I made it loose enough—no curves for you," she teased.

I stuck my tongue out at her, a sudden though crossing my mind. Red was the best man. Suddenly I almost choked on my spit. "Maid of Honor and the best man are supposed to dance," I squeaked.

Blue waved her hand to calm me. "You'll dance with Lance, silly. We don't want him breathing fire. My wedding—my ways." There's that rule again.

I relaxed. Okay. All was right in the world again. Blue smiled tenderly at me. "You know how to dance—we've practiced enough." Oh yes we had. Unfortunately for us, we were both being shoved into the female role, so we'd taken turns learning both the male and female parts to traditional ball dances and various things. Green had walked in on Blue holding me rather seductively at one point, and had simply sighed and left the room immediately. Green wasn't in on the secret.

"Lance does, too. I asked him the other night."

"Aw. You two will look cute in your tuxes. Though, you'll look even more amazing in a dress. That's for your wedding though. Can you imagine the look on people's faces? How many people know?"

This again? What guarantee was there in place claiming Lance and I were getting hitched? It was ridiculous to assume such things! "My father, the Mask of Ice, you, Crystal, and Lance," I explained. Then I smirked, it must have been my scheming smirk, because Blue perked up.

"Tell me, now."

"Well," I looked around nervously, "we have to be careful because Lance knows things from talking to my pokemon and his. He doesn't know that I'm wearing a wedding dress at our wedding, so we have to make him think I'm just wearing the tux I wear to yours." Damn me… now I was getting hung over on the idea…

"You little devil!" Blue squealed, attacking me in a hug. She had to be careful not to mess up her dress, though.

That way, it'd even be a surprise to Lance. And even if I didn't even up with Lance… it was a fun thought. Hope was important, I'd learned. I just really hoped I wouldn't get hurt later. Hope keeps you strong and helps you get through times, but when it's shattered…

"What about lacy black undergarments?" Blue asked casually.

I nearly choked. "No!" No!

"Too late, it's already been decided."

I groaned.

**XxX**

-Drags self to computer- Neh! -Forces self to proof read (sort of)- GAH! -Tackles the website to update- Gurgle… Sorry that I died. I've been avoiding writing a paper for a good month now! This is a new record! Eventually my professor will discover I'm full of crap and possibly fail me, but until then, procrastination! Woo!

_Too short._ Blue's wedding, yay! Why do I always make her pregnant? I think it's because Green would avoid marriage at all costs until forced, bahah! I'm not going into detail for her wedding, sorry. I love how she torments Silver. This chapter was just a snippet I couldn't stick anywhere else. Sorry. I love Blue and Silver. Such… loving siblings. XD


	7. Adrift

**Chapter 7: Adrift**

I sighed softly, yanking my jacket tighter. It was snowing out, making it a little difficult to walk. It was only about a foot deep though. I was turning 22 tomorrow. I bit my lip anxiously, I stopped walking, and I gazed down at the ground. Crystal and Eusine had started dating; she'd moved out and moved to Goldenrod to live with him. They traveled a lot though, so she did field work for Elm all over Kanto and Johto, even in Hoenn and Sinnoh at times.

Gold still lived beside me, but he was in a relationship with Whitney currently, the Gym Leader of Goldenrod, so we didn't really get to spend much time together anymore. He spent all his free time with her. He still worked under Elm as well, though I was Elm's only remaining full time employee. It got so lonely at the lab… It didn't help that Elm and I were both such quiet people, or that I'd caused the professor so much trouble at first by stealing Feraligatr when he was still a totodile …

I gasped in surprise as I felt Lance's arms wrap around me. How long had I just been standing here? I pulled away to look up at him and he smiled at me tenderly before he pulled me close once more. He had on a thick warm jacket. I clutched tightly to him, suddenly. Lance was very in tune with pokemon's moods, and he was even very skilled at reading people. He'd probably been feeling my recent loneliness. It seemed like he was all I had left now. But… I was alright with that. I guessed…

I watched in confusion as he draped another, thicker jacket over me and zipped it up to my chin. I knew better than to bother questioning Lance of all people. He wasn't as odd as Gold, but he could be pretty odd at times. He also tied another scarf around my neck. He called out Dragonite. I reached out, touching the pokemon. Dragonite hated the cold… what was Lance doing?

He picked me up in his arms (I was too stunned to protest) and got on his most trusted pokemon. His first pokemon. Their bond was amazing, enough to make even Weavile and me jealous. "Let's go," he commanded, and Dragonite blasted off the ground. I think the dragon thought he was a spaceship.

"What are you doing?" I asked softly, trying to keep my teeth from chattering. My voice was so easily lost in the snow that it sounded like I was whispering. The wind ripping past us made me almost inaudible.

Lance didn't answer me. He just kept his gaze ahead, a pair of goggles on the keep the cold wind and snow from his eyes. He put a pair on me too and held me close to help shield me from the wind. We were getting higher and higher really fast. I should have known what he was up to, but at the time my mind was blank.

Blue and Green were both married now, and Red's and Yellow's wedding had happened right in the middle of fall before things got too chilly. Apparently some of the other pokedex holders had married as well, though they were much too young in my opinion.

Mount Silver.

Dragonite swooped down to it. It was freezing. Once we had landed, Lance quickly returned the pokemon. He took me to the edge of the peak, but the clouds blanketed the world below from our view. He sent out three other Dragonites and commanded them to sweep away the clouds with defog.

It was amazing how they quickly swept the clouds away, revealing a snow covered Johto. I looked up at Lance curiously. Then suddenly I was looking down at him as he fell to one knee, his head bowed to me. I just gazed down at him in amazement, surprised it was happening now. I almost couldn't process it. There hadn't even been any hints! We'd just been moving along at a slow, usual pace.

"Silver," he said my name with such reverence that I shivered, "please, would you do me the honor of being my wife—of marrying me?"

He pulled out the most beautiful ring I'd even seen. I squeezed my eyes closed tightly, feeling tears of… what? I wasn't sure. Fright? Embarrassment? Joy? Sadness? Whatever it was, I couldn't stand crying. It made me feel so weak.

Lance looked up at me. He reached up, stroking my cheek. The ring wasn't the traditional gold, or even white gold. It was simple silver. Not cheap silver, though. It was the highest quality of silver ever made according to Lance (I think he was pulling my leg). That's why it'd taken so long for him to ask me, because my rings had to be made, apparently. In the middle was a large, square cut diamond that sparkled amazingly. To either side were two triangular blue topazes, the stone of my birth month. The ring itself had a simple design engraved into the metal, making it look very elegant.

"I love you so much, Lance," I choked out, and fear lit through his eyes. I realized that's what a lot of people probably began with to decline. I quickly decided to put his mind to ease, "Of course I'll marry you."

He stood, yanked me close, and kissed me passionately, all the while slipping the ring on my finger. I wove my fingers through his red hair, and we kissed passionately in the snow. I love him. I love him so much.

"I have to get you back home, out of this cold," he panted as he pulled away, sending out Dragonite again.

We were back at home rather quickly. He set me down on the couch and made us some hot chocolate. I was curled up on the couch, gazing down at my ring, absently tracing the stones and design. A knock came from the door though, disturbing our romantic moment.

"Gold," I uttered in surprise as I opened the door.

"You two are crazy," he groaned, "I saw you taking off on Lance's dragonite. What were you doing?"

I swallowed nervously and held up my ring hand. Gold gazed at me in confusion, and then his eyes focused on my ring. He gasped, grabbing my hand, gazing at my ring with huge eyes. Then he looked at Lance in shock and back down at my hand. "So," he choked out, "you're really choosing him and his girly ring. You're getting hitched."

I nodded, confused as to why he was so shaken. Gold smiled nervously. "I know it's so stupid, but, the other week I was talking to Crystal, and she said you were debating whether to confess to me or Lance, and then on the day I completely betrayed you by hurting you and revealing your secrets, you were able to pick. You picked Lance. I just… I've been thinking of how stupid everything turned out. Just maybe I was too stupid to see how much I loved you, Silver. And, I know I apologized back then, but… I have to apologize again. You're happy, aren't you?"

I swallowed nervously, my heart racing, so fast. I nodded. I was happy with Lance, but I missed my friends so badly as they drifted away to the four corners of the earth.

Gold grinned and yanked me close. "You wouldn't be this happy if you were with me, Silver. So, I'm sorry for not punching you sooner," he laughed weakly. "Silver, you're always my best bud. I love you, man. I'm sorry I haven't been around much. I can tell you miss me and Crys. But, are we at least invited to your wedding?"

I clutched tightly to Gold, silently crying, again. The tears in my eyes actually caught _me_ by surprise. Why did it feel like this? Why was I crying? Gold was happy for me! Gold was telling me how much I meant to him! No, they weren't tears of sadness; they were tears of joy, the joy of knowing how strong my bond with my friends was—which is completely stupid because tears should be saved for extreme sadness only. Maybe I was just hormonal that day. "Of course. Thank you, Gold," I choked out through my tears.

"So, how will it work? He's obviously the dude. Are they going to stick you in a dress? I'm sure you'd look great and all, but I'd rather see Lance in a puffy white wedding dress—you carrying him bridal style."

I heard Lance nearly choking in the background. Hopefully he didn't want to kill Gold right now. I was holding in laughter.

"We'll just wear tuxes and I'll play the bride part, Lance the groom. Blue and I have sort of playfully talked it over. I don't really have a time yet, though."

Gold nodded. "Let me help you guys out."

Lance stood, walking over to us. My back was to him, but I'm good at sensing things. I glanced back to see Lance gazing at Gold intently. Oh no. There wasn't going to be an argument was there? "Since credit goes to you for bringing Silver and me together, I'd like you to be my best man, for Silver, please."

Gold gasped. I looked up at Lance again with wide, amazed eyes. I jumped up to my toes and excitedly threw my arms around him like an excited teenage girl. "I love you, Lance," I cried out happily, squishing our faces together. Lance chuckled nervously and ran his hand nervously up and down my back. I think I was high on love~!

"It's okay, Silver. Calm down."

I kissed him softly on the cheek and let him go before I squeezed the life out of him. "I have to call, Blue!" I yelled, marching off to Lance's and my room.

I guess Gold left to give Lance and me some alone time, or because he didn't want to hear me squealing over the phone to Blue. "Here it goes," Lance groaned, collapsing into the bad, gazing at the ceiling.

"Hey Silver," Blue greeted me causally.

"Blue!" I yelled.

"Ow, okay, what'd I do?"

I look a quick breath and threw a look over to my fiancé. "Lance purposed to me."

"Oh my gosh! You said yes, right?"

"Oh course!"

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! When's the wedding then?" I was laughing because we joking around acting like this.

"We don't know yet. It just happened less than an hour ago."

"Where did he propose then?"

"On top of Mount Silver."

"Oooh, freezing up there."

"My mind wasn't really on the cold," I admitted.

"Well, you need to come see me. I'll take your measurements again, and we'll get started on the most beautiful dress in the history of dresses. Only the best for you… Sister."

Blush flickered across my face as Blue hung up. I gazed at Lance curiously, his arms folded across his chest, his eyes closed. I leaned over and boldly kissed him on the lips. He lashed out, grabbing me in a hug and yanking me on top of him.

"Silver. I forgot to mention a major part of getting married. I know you already agreed, but if you want to change your mind, it's okay."

I gazed at him curiously.

"I was hoping…" he looked up at me anxiously, "that maybe we could have children, Silver."

"O-oh," I choked out nervously. Oh Arceus… Oh Arceus… I looked at Lance nervously, who wouldn't look me in the eyes.

I didn't really have the maternal instinct. I didn't think babies were cute. I did not want one coming out of me. But… Lance's and my child. My heart rate quickened at the thought. Our child… Something we created together, that meant the world to us.

"I want to, too," I uttered softly. For Lance. Only for him. Damn he was lucky…

But unlike most, I wasn't looking forward to consecrating our marriage. I could deal with carrying our child, maybe even giving birth, but not the making it part. Oh no… what had I gotten into?

XxXx

Aw, stop whining Silver. Pft. Most people used their Spring Break to do progressive things like update their stories. I swindled mine away playing Pokemon Black. Sorry about that, but I did finish the game in about five days. Not really a record, because most of my friends beat it in two or three while attending school. However, unlike my friends I completely murdered the elite four and all those other trainers (no spoilers for you) at the end without losing a single pokemon. My pokemon are _beasts_. Although I tried to update the story the past few days and I kept getting some error when I tried to edit to upload the new chapter. Pft. I'm good at getting around things though (just took me two days...). So, you guys get an update on my 4 year anniversary with my boyfriend, hahah.

Actually related to the story: Silver was a bit OOC from his reserved self and I really hated it. I tried to throw in his awesome sarcasm, but I don't think the end result is as satisfactory as it should be. Fortunately, I'm hoping I can be forgiven since he kind of got purposed to. Every time I tried to tone him down it just seemed so… forced? I really enjoyed writing the beginning with him walking through the snow, though. So Sliver-ish. There are three chapters and an epilogue left! At least I think. The epilogue is crap, so I'll consider it.

Oh, and I love Asmie as usual. She makes such amazing art. She's like one of the only people in existence who've made any Mastershipping art, so definitely check out her gallery and give her your love (She even has art specific to my various stories, how awesome is that?):

http:/ /aosuka. deviantart .com/


	8. Taking it Down

**Chapter 8: Taking it Down a Notch**

Blue reached out, touching my face. Only we knew. I looked down at her bulging stomach. I wasn't looking forward to that. "What are you going to name him?" I asked curiously.

Blue sighed thoughtfully. "Well, honestly, I started thinking about Topaz after looking at your engagement ring. Would you be upset if I named him after your birthstone?" she asked curiously.

"No, of course not, Blue. I'd be honored."

She smiled. "Good, because Green likes the name as well."

I jolted as I felt her shifting my hips.

"How are you going to deal with Lance taking you?" Blue groaned softly. "I've been poking and touching at you for days, but you keep freaking out."

"I don't know!" I whined pathetically. Blue was so honored. She was the only one who I'd act so pitiful and stupid around. "Does it hurt?"

Blue laughed. "A little, it's not as bad as most people say. Then again, I could take a tampon," she stated, glancing at me.

I cringed. I'd tried so many times to deal with a tampon because it would make dealing with my monthlies so much easier, but even the smallest kind Blue could find ended up making me sick to my stomach. And they hurt, horribly.

"I'm going to die…" I whispered.

"How big is he?" she asked curiously.

"I don't know! I don't normally ask guys their penis size."

Blue sighed softly. "I know Lance will be gentle with you. And, Silver, I know you don't believe it, but after the pain passes it does feel amazing. You'll love it. Just relax."

I _did_ trust Blue. I sighed softly, lowering my gaze to the floor. Life had been hell the past month. I'd enjoyed my birthday. Many of my friends had come to visit me. Christmas had been great, too. Then I'd relaxed and nuzzled with Lance for a week, going to work like normal. After that, it was wedding planning time. We didn't want our wedding in the spring with all the other sappy flowery gooey headed teenagers. It couldn't be in the dead of winter, though. So, we'd chosen the date of the 15th of February, half a month away now.

My dress was pretty much done, and Lance and I had decided to have our wedding in the Dragon Den. It wasn't allowed very deep in the den, though. The ground was sacred. Except, his family was hoping we could incorporate a clan tradition. We traded "union necklaces" as they were called. They were necklaces made of the remains of passed away dragon pokemon, to honor their memory. The remains, like horns, teeth, and claws were worn and blessed, asking the dragons' spirits to please watch over our marriage.

One huge catch: they could be bought, but it meant more to gather and make them. Well, of course I was going to make mine. I'd begged Clair for her help, and she'd finally, reluctantly, agreed to help her cousin's clueless fiancé (well, as far as she knew I was his fiancé, not his fiancée). I was going out gathering with her later today.

Blue helped me down from the platform I was standing on and took me to the mirror. I gasped.

"Blue… I… It's beautiful."

Blue nodded and grabbed another full body mirror so I could see the back. It really was the most beautiful dress I'd ever seen. It was pure white, which thankfully brought out the color in my skin. It was strapless, hugging my middle tightly, dipping down in a slight V across my chest, accenting my small breast but not un-tastefully. It draped down in the back, flowing down beautifully. It was smooth at the front, though it did have some ruffles. It tightly hugged my waist, showing off my slight curves.

Blue gently put my veil on. Mine was much like hers, except she'd made some amazing roses for mine out of silver silk. To add a final touch, she fastened a beautiful silver pearl necklace around my neck. White and silver were my colors, not much of a surprise I guess.

"Silver, you look beautiful."

I lowered my eyes, blushing. She began arranging my long hair. "I'm not going to do anything major fancy with your hair since it's so beautiful without a crazy style. I'm just going to blow dry it to give it lots of volume."

I gave a small nod.

"Now… anything else?"

I gasped as a random wedding thought hit me. "I need to get Lance a ring!"

Blue groaned. "Oh, Silver…"

I waved my arms frantically and she helped me out of my dress. I dressed quickly. "I'll go get Lance's ring size, and then I have to go dig up dragon teeth with Clair."

Blue stared at me for a few moments. She opened her mouth to ask, but then sighed and just shook her head. "Have fun."

I nodded and rushed away—forgot Honchkrow's pokeball, rushed back, grabbed him from the depths of Blue's kitchen where we kept him, and then I left Viridian and returned back to New Bark.

"Lance!" I yelled, throwing open the door.

He snapped his gaze up in surprise from his book, rushing over to me. "Calm down, calm down, what's wrong?"

"Ring size!"

"What?"

"I need your ring size!"

"Oh, um, a 10 I'm pretty sure."

"Okay, bye! Crap, Clair's going to kill me if I'm late… Lance, can I borrow Dragonite?"

"Clair?" Lance in utter confusion, reaching out to check me for fever. "Silver, lovely, maybe you should sit down."

"I can't! Dragonite, now!"

Lance groaned and pulled Dragonite from his belt. "Take good care of her," he told the pokemon firmly, handing me the pokemon.

"Thank you, Lance," I kissed him quickly and rushed out the door, down the stairs, and out of the apartment building. I think the people in the lobby thought I was insane. I sent out Dragonite and looked up at him desperately. "Can you fly me to Blackthorn in under five minutes?"

Dragonite actually grinned and gave me a firm nod. "Great!"

I jumped on and, wow, did that pokemon take off. I had to hang on for dear life, not having Lance to hold me. We made the trip in, what would take Honchkrow a half hour, about two minutes.

"Thank you, Dragonite," I thanked him sincerely, trying to smooth down my windblown hair. Now I understood Lance's usual hair style. I returned Dragonite to his pokeball for a well earned rest.

Clair sauntered up to me, an eyebrow raised. "What are you doing with Lance's pokemon?"

"He lent him to me," I sniffed. "I'm his fiancé, he can trust me."

Clair sighed and shook her head in dismay. "I still can't believe my cousin is gay…"

"Clair, we need to get started. Can we go ask the master for some tips?" I asked anxiously.

She frowned, but nodded. We took her dragonair, though she was _so_ reluctantly to give me a lift on her _precious_ dragon she'd worked _so_ hard to train and evolve. Give me a break. So Dratini hadn't evolved yet. I didn't get to train her much.

The master was very pleased to see me. Clair clipped me across the ear for not bowing, but the master told her not to be so rude to her fellow clan member. "So, I heard you and Lance are to be wed," he said, not sounding all that surprised, just pleased.

I nodded. "Are you going to attend?"

He smiled and nodded. It was a funny sort of bob. "I'll be unifying you both."

"Oh," I said in surprise. I hadn't expected that, but he was the clan's elder and it made sense.

"Is there a question you have?"

"Yes. It's about the union necklace I'm going to present to Lance."

He smiled. "I can help you pick out a nice one to buy—"

"No." I cut him off. Clair glared at me. "I'm sorry… I mean, I want to make it for him. I want to gather the parts. It wouldn't be the same just buying it… I want to make him a necklace that will be the envy of the whole clan." Darn my headstrong behavior…

The master smiled gently at me.

"Clair told me that different parts of a dragon from different species symbolize different things. I was wondering if you could help me with the parts I needed."

"Of course, young one. Describe to me how you'd express Lance."

I took a shaky breath and threw an anxious look to Clair. "Everyone will see the necklace anyway," she sniffed.

I lowered my gaze.

"Don't be shy, young one. Speak what your heart feels."

I swallowed. "He's fast."

"Fast?" Clair scoffed.

The elder silenced her. "Others?"

I nodded. "He's caring, almost too much so, he's strong, he's… he's so gentle, he's serious, he's passionate, he's… his skin is so hot, he touches like fire, he knows everything, he's observant, he's my everything—my life."

Clair was gawking at me. I curled my hands into tight fists, feeling so humiliated. "Lance is very, very lucky to have you," the elder breathed, obviously sensing my mortification.

I flushed.

"Flygon claws for fast, dragonair horn for caring, garchomp scales for tough, altaria beak for gentle, flygon scale for serious, salamence fang for passion and heat, a dragonair crystal for knowledge, and a dragonite horn for everything."

He wrote it down and I thanked him deeply. "You will find flygon scale and claws in the desert in Hoenn, dragonair horn and crystal can be found easily here in the Dragon Den, garchomp scales will be out in the hot spring caves in Sinnoh, salamence fangs can easily be found on the mountains in Hoenn, altaria beak can be found in the altaria nesting sites at the base of those mountains, and as for dragonite horn, it can be found here in the Dragon Den with little challenge. The young dragonite shed them often."

I frowned. "What about an elder dragonite's horn?"

The master sighed and shook his head. "Near impossible. Scavengers come though, not even giving the dragonite's body time to decompose before they steal the horn. A mature dragonite's horn is worth extreme sums of money, the older the dragonite, the more precious the horn."

"I'll find one," I stated.

"Don't be stupid," Clair scoffed. Her nerve!

"I said he was my everything! I wasn't saying it because it sounded good! I meant it. I want this necklace to be perfect, so I'm going to get him a precious horn, not a common one!"

"So much fire," the elder laughed gently. "Silver, come here, please. Allow me to aid you. The wedding is in 15 days, child, you will not make it. However, please, take this."

I gasped as he placed a box into my hands. Clair, being the nosey bat she is, gawked over my shoulder. I slid the box open tentatively. A horn. A large dragonite horn.

"I've already pierced it for a necklace. That dragonite was hundreds of years old, Silver. That horn has been waiting so many years to be used for a union necklace. It is worth an absolute fortune, so much so that it is priceless. It doesn't belong on just any union necklace, Silver. It belongs on the one you want to gift your husband."

I looked up at him. "T-Thank you. Thank you so much."

He smiled such a tender, weary smile at me. "No, Silver. Thank you. Take good care of Lance. He is the clan's pride."

I nodded, holding the horn close. "This has been on a necklace before."

"It has, young one. Mine. My wife, with fire so much like your own, gifted it to me. She has long since passed, and my day will come, too. You and Lance need to pass that horn though the generations."

I smiled weakly, gazing down at the horn. Lance's necklace truly would be the envy of the clan. I placed it back in the box, and the master promised he'd hold onto it for me.

Then I set out to gather my ingredients. "Dragonite, Dratini," I called, sending out mine and Lance's dragons. "Please, can you help me gather dragonair horn and crystals?"

They nodded eagerly and dove into the water. Clair sent off her dragonair and her kingdra. I added my kingdra to the hunt, and then I dove into the water.

"What are you doing?" she yelled at me.

"I have to help, too," I laughed, diving under. The water was hot and dark, as well as deep, but I managed to reach the slimy muddy bottom and skim it. I brought up a lovely white horn.

"Luck," Clair scoffed as I shook my hair out of my eyes like a wet dog. "At least send out some pokemon to protect you. A dragonite might get irritated at you for swimming around its territory."

I sent out Gryrados and Feraligator, Gyrados for protection and Feraligatr to help me cover more ground.

After only a half hour my pokemon and I gathered twenty orbs, though only 4 weren't cracked, and 10 horns, six of which were whole and only two looked flawless. We took our finds back to the master and he offered to pierce them for us. I thankfully agreed.

"Where to now?" Clair sighed.

"Hoenn," I stated casually.

"You're covered in muck, you haven't eaten lunch most likely, and you want to go to Hoenn?" she scoffed in dismay.

I sighed and nodded. I'd never been there before, but I knew the geography well enough. "Yes. I'll take Dragonite. Do you think he can make the journey okay?"

"Yes, but he'd need to rest before making a return trip." She gazed at me out of the corner of her eye. "Lance would be angry if I didn't take good care of you… come on, you need something to eat, idiot boy…"

I glared at her, but I was learning that wasn't the best way to approach Clair. So, I swallowed my temper and decided to just humor her.

She took me to her house, but had her kingdra hydro pump me before she'd let me inside. I nearly lost my temper, but I managed to swallow it—barely.

"So, what are you going to do when Lance wants children?" she commented casually as she made us sandwiches for the trip. I just shrugged and she rolled her eyes. "You love him. You really do love him a lot I can see, but he really needs a girl to bear him children." I just kept my mouth shut. It wasn't her business that I wasn't a boy. "I mean, I don't know why my cousin is so infatuated with you."

I sighed. Would she ever shut up?

Finally, the sandwiches were made and we were ready to leave. I explained the plan to Dragonite and three hours and four sandwiches later for me (I was _starving_), we saw Hoenn in the distance. I grabbed the goggles Lance had given me to wear the day of his proposal, and we headed to the desert for flygon scales and claws.

"There is a flygon graveyard. Follow me," Clair explained, pulling on her own goggles. Eh, maybe it was a dragon tamer sort of thing to carry around goggles. It was an hour journey on foot, but Clair was right. It was a flygon graveyard. I gathered probably 50 or more nice scales and at least 20 very good looking claws.

Then we were off to the mountains. My pokegear rang on the way. It was Lance. "Hey Lance," I greeted calmly, on the back of Clair's dragonair, flying the semi short distance to Meteor Falls.

"Silver, where are you?"

"Hoenn, why?"

"Hoenn?" he yelled in horror. "What are you doing there?"

"It's a secret. I'm with Clair though. She's sweet, even made me lunch." Clair rolled her eyes.

Lance groaned. "You're gathering parts for the necklace, aren't you?"

"I said it's a secret."

"Silver, just buying one would be more than enough."

"It's not the same, Lance!"

"I'd prefer it over you trekking off to Hoenn without telling me, and with only my cousin. Silver, you can get hurt out there."

"Lance, I'll be fine. I have to do this."

"I knew adding this stupid tradition would cause trouble," Lance growled angrily.

"It's not stupid. It's fun. Now, I've got to go."

"Silver, please, stay safe, _please_. I love you so much. I couldn't stand anything to happen to you."

"I love you, too. Don't worry. It'll be fine. Oh, and you'll love your necklace."

"I won't be gawking at a necklace; I'll be gawking at you once I get you in our honeymoon bed—"

I hung up, not wanting to hear the rest. Blush rushed to my face. Clair was gazing at me, an eyebrow raised. "I don't want to know," she stated.

"You do not," I agreed.

Okay. Altaria beak hunting time!

"You have to be careful. Altaria are gentle, but they're very protective of their eggs. Don't upset them."

I nodded and approached cautiously. I have certain creeping skills. It was weird how the altaria treated their dead, the dying would go to the outskirts of the group and shed their fluff for the others to use as nesting material. Then they went off a little more and passed away. So, I didn't have to get very close to the group, though some swablu took notice of me. They didn't attack though, or get scared and call for mother. They just buzzed around me happily, singing away.

I managed to find a few beaks among the bones of the passed away dragon birds. It felt odd scavenging the dead, and I couldn't help softly speaking aloud, asking the spirits not to be angry at me for disturbing them and instead to come back with me to watch over Lance's and my union.

I gather about 8 whole beaks, and then went back to Clair who was waiting impatiently. "We've got to get salamence fang for my perverted cousin, and then we need to head home. We have to go to Sinnoh another day, with about four dragonite to make the trip there and back. Now, come on, off to Meteor Falls. The dragons live way in the back, and there are plenty of strong pokemon on the way. Also, you've got to be very careful. Salamence are very, very aggressive."

I gave a nod. I knew all about salamence. They were loud, arrogant pokemon, extremely proud of their wings. They were very protective of their territory, and downright aggressive. They were known to kill each other for no reason at all. I also knew they ate their dead.

"The fangs are going to be scattered around randomly—the bigger and sharper, the better. Don't worry, they coat them before putting them on the necklace so they last forever and don't cut."

I nodded, and we entered the yellow and grey cave. It was very beautiful, though I had no idea what type of stone it was. Maybe granite? Sulfur was yellow. Huh.

I wasn't too worried about the pokemon at first, but as we ventured deeper, I put myself on alert. I sent out Weavile once we got even deeper in the massive cave system. Clair had her dragonair out. It was getting dimmer the deeper we walked, but we could still see by Dragonair's orb light and the natural dim light in the cave. "We are getting closer," she started after probably two full hours of walking. My feet were aching. I pulled out my pokegear to check the time; it was already 7 in the evening, Johto time. I'd been running around all day and stressing the past few days, on top of that my period started soon and my lower stomach and back were starting to ache like they always did with cramps. I was also starving, and Clair wasn't the best companion to have with me. She was only helping me and putting up with me for Lance. It was weird, like she had feelings for him and that she didn't like me for taking him from her, but at the same time she was arrogant, thinking he'd "come to his senses" and break up with me any day now. Yeah right.

I was exhausted, hungry, irritable, my mind with distracted, and I wasn't expecting it.

Salamence don't creep. They snarl at you boldly and breathe fire at you when you're still a long distance away. I'm sure that's why Weavile didn't expect it. I'm sure Clair just wanted to go home.

She came at me quickly and viciously from a crevice in the ground that I'd walked by. It happened in seconds, but it was like everything was in slow motion. She was a young salamence, wounded as well, which explains why she was probably creeping, but her stomach was swollen with eggs, and she was _pissed_. She came at me in a vicious dragon dash and struck at me with her claws, ripping them across my back. They didn't impale me and there was no pain, although I screamed in agony. It was odd, I felt those massive claws tearing through my flesh, like a knife through butter, but it didn't hurt.

Then it did, burning and aching as if someone had slammed in iron down on me. Weavile and Dragonair were attacking her. I was on the floor, I couldn't move. I heard Clair screaming my name. I didn't know entirely what had happened at the time, and I dreamily wondered if I was going to die as things got hazy from shock, pain, and blood loss.

I heard Dragonite, and I felt Lance with me even though he wasn't, begging me not to close my eyes, not to leave him. I tried, I really did. But, I was so tired. I couldn't fight the darkness. I succumbed to it finally, realizing I never got my salamence fangs.

XxXx

Wait, did I kill Silver? I'm sure the answer to that question is obvious. I have a lot of fun with Clair next chapter -thumbs up- Be happy for this massive chapter. When I wrote the story I tried to chop it up, but I failed. Ah well.

Sorry it took me so long to update. I haven't been on the computer much.

Random: The inspiration for this story actually came from a Japanese comic/fanfiction. It was preciousmetalshipping, except Silver and Gold were brother-in-laws. I think Silver's dad married Gold's mom? I don't understand Japanese, so I'm not entirely sure. Anyway, Silver was actually female, but Gold refused to let Silver make it common knowledge as he was scared someone would take Silver from him. So, he had a secret relationship with Silver. It was actually kind of abusive… But, the story gave me the idea of Silver being female (for some reason?), but because Blue wanted to protect him much the same way she protected Yellow. I had to add in Giovanni and the Mask of Ice wanting him male, though, as Giovanni yells out "my son!" and the Mask of Ice wanted one girl and one boy. It was originally a precousmetal fic, but somehow it became mastershipping. I don't even know. I mean, I don't mind mastershipping, but on a scale from one to ten, I only like it about a 6 and I like preciousmetalshipping about a 9, choosenshipping about a 6, and blah, blah, blah. Thought you guys might be curious, as I actually hate gender bending fanfiction with a passion. Meh.


	9. Confidence

**Chapter 9: Confidence**

Despite almost being killed by a dragon, realizing my wedding was in only a few days, remembering I hadn't finished Lance's necklace, and waking up in a hospital room; I was in a surprisingly great mood. Apparently they dosed me on morphine. Smart people. If they feared Lance's temper, they definitely had not seen mine.

I slowly opened my eyes, and looked down to the pressure on my stomach. Lance was sound asleep with his upper body on the bed, an arm draped protectively over me. He was sitting in a chair beside the bed, something told he'd been there for a long time.

"Silver?"

My eyes moved to Clair. She was gazing at me, looking like she didn't know how to react.

"Did you get the fangs?" I asked softly because that seemed to be the only thing on my mind.

Clair swallowed nervously. "Lance did," she whispered.

I didn't understand, but something was wrong. Clair explained.

"He was so angry, Silver. He loves you, you know. He wasn't thinking straight. You know Lance can be hasty with things… He went out there and hunted her down. He killed her. He… he got the fangs. He regrets it though. She… she was with eggs… She was only protecting them and herself…."

I felt Lance gently squeeze my hand.

I felt tears in my eyes from my chaos of emotions. Why had she had to die? My eyes met Lance's light brown eyes, almost orange in color. He lowered his from mine, ashamed. "You didn't see she was with eggs?" I asked softly.

He shook his head. "All I saw was the dragon that dared lash out at you. Your Dratini evolved… I took her with me. She wanted to fight."

I swallowed thickly. It was my fault she'd died. If I hadn't have been around her territory, no problem would have occurred.

Clair angrily slammed her foot down. "Look," she hissed angrily, "she was already greatly injured. She would have been killed by another salamence if Lance hadn't of put her out of her misery. She couldn't fly, and a salamence that can't fly is a salamence that longs for death. Lance made the mistake of killing her when she was with eggs, Silver made the mistake of intruding on her territory, and she made the mistake of attacking Silver when she meant no harm."

One thing hit me the hardest out of Clair's speech. "She?" I asked softly.

Clair sent me a scowl. "You're naked under that gown, Silver. I saw," she snapped.

Lance smiled sweetly. "I didn't," he offered.

Well, there was a small relief. "Why were you hiding your sex?" Clair snapped. "Lance wouldn't tell me, he only said it was a secret and that I needed to hush up about it."

"It's a long story. The world's just always wanted me to be a boy—my father, my kidnapper, my sister, me."

Clair frowned slightly, looking down at the ground. Then she glared at me. "Well, those are some sorry hips for bearing children."

I nearly choked in surprise. Lance groaned softly, burying his face into the bed. Obviously he didn't want involved in my birthing abilities—I sure as hell didn't.

"Can I see my dragonair?" I asked curiously.

Lance nodded, reaching over to my bedside and handing me my pokemon's pokeball. I released her and she immediately curled up around me. I smiled tenderly at her. "You're absolutely beautiful, Dragonair."

"She's very strong as well; she held her own against that salamence. Here, I feel they should still be used, Silver. Let's not let her sacrifice go to waste." Lance handed me something.

I took the clean Ziploc, filled with a full set of salamence teeth, thankfully cleaned of blood and any tissue.

I gave a small nod. "I agree…" then I looked up at Clair. "I still have to get the last parts."

She glared at me. "No. No, no, no. A salamence did this to you—a garchomp will snap off your leg. They aren't as aggressive, but they are still very much killers."

I squirmed pitifully. Then it hit me. "What's the date?"

Lance jerked back in surprise and my panic attack. "It's the eighth of February."

"No… you postponed our wedding… didn't you…?"

Lance glowered in dismay and anger. "Of course I did! It's held off until you're healed up." He leaned down and whispered, "And I don't mean healed enough to survive the wedding. I mean the aftermath, too." His hand slid over my body, and heat ripped though me. "Salamence fangs, huh?" he chuckled softly.

Clair tapped her foot angrily and cleared her throat, glaring at Lance and me. He childishly stuck his tongue out at her and kissed me gently on the lips, except I didn't let him go. I pulled him back down for another kiss, then another, and another. He slid his tongue into my mouth and I reached up anxiously, snaking my arms tightly around him, never wanting to let go. I love him so much, his taste, his touch, his protection. Blue has always protected me, but Lance was different. He finally managed to pull away and untangle himself from my arms, pressing a finger to my lips to hush me as I pitifully begged him not to stop. "The nurse has to check your stitches. I'd rather not be the reason for them breaking."

I flushed slightly when I realized the nurse was beaming at me. "Ah, to be the fiancée of one of Johto's and Kanto's strongest trainers... I heard your wedding had to be postponed, though. I'm sorry to hear that," she chattered on, tugging off my blankets, much to my embarrassment, and flipping me onto my stomach—revealing my rear to the world. I sent Lance a glare, but he was being sweet and not looking.

He cleared his throat. "Could you cover up my love? I'd like to see how her back looks, but I'm not allowed to see anything else—yet."

"Oh, you two are traditional? How cute," she chattered on, thankfully covering up my backside. Even morphine couldn't suppress my slight irritation.

She lifted me up slightly and unwrapped the bandages, revealing my back and my chest. I'm sure Lance was being good and not looking at my chest, but it was still embarrassing. I gasped at the cold air on my back. It stung.

"Does it hurt?" he asked softly.

I nodded weakly. Then that stupid nurse put this stinging stuff all over my back. I cried out in agony. "Oh, don't worry, sweetheart. It won't hurt for too long. It's just to kill off any germs." She continued on, going on about everything, even about her sister and how she was getting married soon as well.

She put a sticky salve all over my back and wrapped me back up with fresh bandages. She gave me a pat, told me it was looking good, and flipped me back over, my gown covering my front. I yanked the covers up to my chin and glared at her as she scribbled things on her clipboard.

"I'll let the doctor know you're awake," she said, leaving.

"Stupid ditzy woman," I muttered with venom, my pain killers wearing off. I hurt, I wanted to get dressed, I didn't like hospitals, and stupid people really annoyed me. Lance gripped my hand.

"Calm down," he soothed.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" I snapped angrily.

Clair snickered in the corner. I sent her a dagger glare. She quickly shut up as if I'd physically stabbed her. The doctor came and smiled at me tenderly. "I'm sorry about that nurse," he apologized, going over to the IV in my wrist and injecting something into me. Oh, yay, more painkiller.

It worked fast, too. "We've heard about you crazy dragon tamers from Johto," he chuckled softly, gently helping me back onto my stomach, tugging the blankets back so I was uncovered again. Obviously there was no such thing as privacy. Nobody had the right to lay their eyes on my body like this. He carefully helped me lift up slightly, touching my chest while unwrapping my bandages _again_. Though, his hands were always brushing my breast, making me bite my tongue to prevent a yelp from escaping my lips. I wasn't used to being touched there, by anybody. Goosebumps coated my skin.

Then he laid me down flat on my chest, completely groping my breast, giving them a slight squeeze. I shrieked. Lance gripped my hand. "Don't grope my chest!" I yelled angrily. I would have punched his face in if I could have. Lance took care of it.

He glared at the doctor. "Don't you dare think you can pull shit like this on my fiancée, especially with me here," he growled, standing up, covering my butt with the blankets. I smirked slightly. I was so pitiful right now. I couldn't even turn to see what was happening behind me.

"Fiancée?" the doctor uttered in surprise, "not sister?" Really, dude? You thought we were brother and sister? Awkward.

Lance glared at him angrily, I saw from the corner of my eye. The doctor cleared his throat nervously. "Ah, uh, v-very well. Now then, uh," he looked back down at me I guess. "The wounds are healing up nicely. She can probably walk around now. She still needs a few days before she can leave, however. I'm aiming for three unless something bad happens. When she gets home, you have to keep her back clean and apply a healing slave twice a day, applying fresh bandages to help keep the wounds clean. I'd give them about a month before they close up and the stitches can be removed. She'll still need to wear bandages, however."

"How long until I don't need bandages? And how long until they're pretty much closed up and just scars?"

"Two or three months to be safe for both."

I squeezed my eyes closed. My wedding was so close, but now it was months away. Still, I couldn't wear my dress with these stupid bandages, not that I wasn't used to wearing them for other reasons.

He wrapped me back up and Lance helped me get comfortable again. Then they came in to remove the catheter between my legs. I was thankful for it. It was something I never wanted to go through again, too. Clair offered me a pair of panties and shorts from my dresser at home and I thankfully accepted them even though I hated panties. Lance had left the room a little while ago to grab something to eat.

Clair sighed, gazing at me. "So, how bad is my back?" I asked curiously.

"Three claw marks from your shoulder blades to the dip in your back. They're pretty deep, and you're incredibly lucky your spine wasn't hurt badly."

I bit my bottom lip. I could have died—like that salamence did.

Clair sighed, sitting on the bed next to me. "Your sister, Blue, came to visit you a few times. Gold wanted to, but Lance wouldn't allow him in case he discovered your secret like I did. Your other friend, Crystal, visited as well. Also, some of our clan members visited to wish both you and Lance good luck. Others of your friends tried to stop by, but Lance didn't want your secret reveled." It touched me that my friends would come all the way out to Hoenn just to visit me.

I lowered my eyes. Then a soft knock came at the door and Lance stepped back in, handing Clair some food. She nodded in thanks and then I felt Lance squeeze in beside me on the bed. Lance offered me a few things to eat, and I ate a little, but I wasn't very hungry. I hated hospitals. They smelt odd.

"I'm not allowed to spend the night with you, although I admit I did a few times. Still, they chase me away most of the time. I'll leave my dragonairs to watch after you."

I nuzzled close to him, laying my head on his chest. "I love you, Lance."

"I love you too, Silver. I can't wait to take you home."

We shared a soft, tender kiss, and then the emotions got to me again. I felt tears clouding my eyes. We were almost married. Almost. He was almost my husband. I couldn't last two more months…

Lance just held me, letting me cry in his arms. "We'll make up for the lost time," he soothed.

I nodded weakly. He kissed me again.

It was lonely that night despite being surrounded by three dragonairs. I missed Lance's hot skin against mine. I missed his arms holding me close. They had to give me some medicine to help me sleep; I also couldn't bring myself to eat anything that night for dinner.

Lance was there every day when visiting hours began and Clair was there most of the time, too. Both of them had to come all the way from Johto, although most of the time they just stayed at an inn. Blue visited me twice, and Gold demanded he got to see me at least once.

I was happy to get home, though. I was allowed to shower, but I had to put fresh bandages on afterwards and I wasn't allowed to scrub at my back.

I had to take Honchkrow to Elm's lab every day since the walking got tedious, but I continued like normal as my back healed.

The nights became torture though, especially after the 15th. It kept occurring to me that Lance would have taken me by now if I hadn't of gotten hurt. One night my kisses got to be so needy and desperate that I almost broke him. He'd reached down anxiously, his hand grazing my stomach, sending electricity through me. He'd almost touch me, but he resisted right at the last second, having to actually get out of bed and leave me for a little while to catch his breath.

I was still afraid, but I found myself more and more desperate to be one with him. I kept needing his lips and his touch more and more. It only got worse after I got my stitches removed and I started to heal more. I was killing Lance, but my body needed him so badly. I never know such a feeling between two humans could exist.

I managed to finish my necklace to Lance. Master helped me pierce the parts and string them onto the wire necklace. The dragonite horn went first to be in the middle, then two dragonair crystals on either side, the two altaria beaks, the flygon scales, the four dragonair horns, the garchomp scales, the salamence fangs, and finally the flygon claws. It was a full necklace, which showed more of my care for Lance. I was surprised how beautiful it was, too.

The garchomp scales had been given to me by some of the other clan members who heard about my accident. I'd really wanted to collect them myself, but Master said having them gifted was even better, as it added all the more good wishes to our union.

Then I asked him about what to do about the whole salamence incident. He smiled. "Clair is young, arrogant, rash, and often ignorant, but she spoke true wisdom in what she told you. Mistakes that couldn't have been helped were made; there can be no regrets, only forgiveness. Forgive her for harming you, let Lance forgive her for harming you, and she will forgive you. I'm sure she'll be one of the strongest spirits watching after you two."

I sighed slightly, closing my eyes, enjoying the sound of the hot water outside and the splash of a magikarp or dragon every once in a while. "It's peaceful here," I stated softly, my eyes still closed.

"It is young one. If you listen closely, you can hear the dragons speaking."

"Lance is an orphan…" I suddenly stated out of nowhere. The thought just hit me so hard, though.

"Yes, but an orphan with a family."

I nodded. "You and Clair's family raised him, so, you're sort of like his father figure, even though you're his grandfather."

"I would guess. What troubles you?"

"I thought I was an orphan, because I was kidnapped before I knew my family. I still don't know anything about my mother except she passed away after giving birth to me. But, I have a father still alive. He found me when I was 14, though he was ill and he's still very ill…"

"You don't sound fond of your father, though."

I bit my lip and shook my head. "I love him, he's my father. I have to respect him for that, and he does love me, I can see that, but… I was born a girl. He didn't want a girl, especially after my mother died and I was his only child, so I became his son…." I explained the story to him, telling how most people still considered me a boy. Then I finally asked him. "I want to be who I am; my sister made me a beautiful dress for my wedding. Everyone will know. Except, if my father comes… I don't want him to ruin Lance's and my wedding. I don't want him to disown me. Should I invite him…?"

Master gently set his hand on top of my head. "Yes, Silver. You own him the honor. Stay strong, even if he demands that your union not take place, you and Lance are old enough to make your own decisions. You are your own people. Even if he disowns you, it does not matter. You aren't your father's after those vows—you are Lance's, and he is yours. Ask your father if he will give you away, let him if he says yes, and stay strong if he says no."

I felt myself relax. "Thank you for your guidance," I uttered sincerely, standing.

"Off already, young one?" he asked curiously.

I gave a nod. "I have to ask my father to come. The wedding is in two weeks—again. I won't get attacked by a dragon this time, though."

He laughed softly and I left on my dragonair, to Viridian. It was slower to ride on Dragonair, but it was much easier on my back. My father was home, like usual. I visited him from time to time, but he didn't like me to see him so sick and ill.

"Father, I'm getting married in two weeks," I stated as I walked into his room.

He looked up at me in surprise. "To who, Silver?" he asked softly, absolutely shocked. He didn't even know I was dating Lance or that I'd been hurt. I'd never tried to involve him in such events. He was extremely ill, he didn't need to worry or get angry over me.

"Lance, the dragon champion." My father's eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head. I quickly explained how Lance had changed and how long we'd been dating and how much I loved him. Lance had told me the story of when my father stood up against him. I'm kind of thankful than my father's beedrill didn't slit Lance's throat.

"He is a man," my father stated softly after he'd calmed down.

"And I am a woman," I replied firmly. My father stared at me, hard. I swallowed anxiously. "I want to invite you to our wedding. I also want you to give me away—as your daughter, not your son."

My father didn't answer. I bit my bottom lip and curled my hands into firsts.

"You used to do that as a child," my father said softly.

I frowned. "Will you come? Will you give me away?"

My father sighed, sounding tired. "I will try," he finally stated. I frowned. That wasn't good enough. He chuckled softly. "I will, Silver."

I relaxed and smiled. "We're having two more practices for the wedding before June fifteenth."

"I'll make the last one," he offered.

I nodded. "Thank you, Father."

My father nodded and I practically went skipping out. I was walking on sunshine. I headed to Green's and Blue's home, where I tried my dress on once more. My scars weren't all that bad, though my dress dipped down and showed off most of my back, but not all of it because it was strapless and needed to hug my body so it didn't fall off. Blue held up the mirror and sighed softly.

I swallowed nervously, my scars were bright red ever though they'd mostly closed up by now. "They'll always be there," I stated.

Blue sighed softly again, a bit more dramatically. "I guess you've been marked by more than one dragon," she stated, pointing at the hicky on my neck. I gasped in surprise, covering it up with my hand. "Don't let him give you anymore of those until after the wedding."

I nodded nervously, although I knew we'd break that little rule probably tonight. I'd be protective of my nape a week from the wedding, not two weeks.

"You are still very beautiful, Silver."

I lowered my eyes. "Thanks…" I sighed softly, halfheartedly.

Blue gently hugged me and helped me out of my dress and now the shoes. They were crystal high heels I could just barely walk in—but I had a good sense of balance and they weren't _too_ uncomfortable, so I was learning fast. Though the straps dug into my little toe after a while…

I headed home with Dragonair and was greeted by Lance, reading a book as usual. "I made dinner. It's almost done," he said, motioning toward the over.

I smirked and nodded. "Thank you," I said, plopping down beside him. He put his book down and I laid down on the couch with him.

And then Gold barged in and yanked me up by the wrist (he really wasn't the gentle type), yelling about how he needed to show me something _so_ important. I raise an eyebrow at him as he slammed his apartment door behind us.

"What?" I snapped, irritated Lance's and my alone time had been interrupted.

"In two weeks, you'll be married," Gold panted, out of breath after all that yelling.

"And?"

"You've never had sex."

I had a very bad feeling where this was going. "I'm staying a virgin until my wedding night," I growled threateningly, "Lance will be the only person to take me."

Gold laughed. "But, do you know what to do?"

"Um…" Hold still and let him make full use of my body? Move around a little to let him know I was still alive every once in a while? Something told me those were the do _not_ parts. Sure, Blue had given me small playful tips about what to do at certain parts, but not a general rule of thumb.

Gold shook his head in dismay and went over to the computer. I was given a horrifically detailed "how to do anal" explanation for the bottom guy. I sort of limped out of Gold's apartment.

XxXx

Go Gold!


	10. Wedding

Wish I could say the wait was worth it D:

* * *

**Chapter 10: Wedding  
**

"Silver, it's okay. Relax," Blue chuckled softly.

Everything was paid for. The red lilies and snapdragons looked beautiful decorating the aisle. Everyone had made it to the ceremony with no problems. The white candles looked magnificent, and the soft lighting was perfect. The rings were fine, and so were our necklaces. Everything was perfect.

Except the bride. I was freaking out, thank you very much. I really hated all these feelings. I also hated all the people. There were too many of them. Who were half of them?!

I felt Crystal give my shoulders a gentle squeeze, though the touch did not calm me. Touching me right now was _not_ a good idea. Yellow offered me a tender smile. They were my bride's maids. Blue was my matron of honor. They all had on pale red and white dresses to compliment the main color of the wedding: red. All of it was Blue's designing, of course.

"Everything is fine, right?" I asked nervously.

Blue nodded and sighed, stroking my cheek. She'd put me through hell this morning, doing my hair, my _makeup_, and dressing me up. I had _never _worn makeup before. I kept wanting to mess with my eyes, but Blue had been raging about if I dared mess up the eyeliner… She was one of the few people I'd cower to.

"Lance is waiting for you up there, Silver. You look absolutely stunning for him. Relax and smile, this is supposed to be the best day of your life, at least, one of them."

I nodded weakly and Blue and I hugged each other tight. "I love you, Silver."

"I love you, too, Blue. Thank you for helping me."

She grinned. "It was fun."

The music started. My heart was beating faster and faster. The aisle lit up, the light coming from the orbs of dragonair lining the aisle. They clashed a bit with all the red, but whatever. That was something for Blue to fuss about. Not me. I swallowed thickly, my mouth bone dry. Crystal and Yellow smiled and started up the aisle together. Blue smiled as well and went off to grab Gold. They headed up the aisle together. The ring bearer and flower girl went up—children from the clan. They belonged to good friends of Lance.

I took a shaky breath, clutched my bouquet in a death grip, and stepped out. My father looked up, and he gasped. I felt embarrassment tug at me and I was about to turn back, feeling so stupid, except my father told me I looked stunning. He touched my cheek so much like Master had, and offered me his arm. I bit my lip, probably messing up Blue's lipstick, and allowed my father to escort me to my soon to be husband.

As I passed, each dragonair bowed their head, their orb light going out as I passed out of it. Gasps were coming out from the crowd. Every pair of eyes were on me, and I thought I was going to be sick. I liked to be on the sidelines, in the shadows, not front and center like Gold.

I kept my head held high, though. As the others got into position in front of my father and me, I saw Lance. He looked absolutely amazing. We pretty much gawked at each other through the whole getting into position thing; Blue took my bouquet and gave me a little shove to help me along.

Master smiled tenderly at us both and began to read. "We are gathered here today in the face of this company, to join together Lance and Silver in matrimony; which is an honorable and solemn estate and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly. Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If anyone can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." Oh God. I held my breath. No one yelled out, but Gold looked about ready to pass out as he gawked… at my chest. Dick.

"Now, who shall give this woman to this man in matrimony?" he asked, gazing at me.

My father took a deep breath and reached out, touching my cheek. He gripping my hand tightly and looked up at Master. "I will." He pulled me close to Lance, gently placing our hands together. Lance tightly gripped mine. My father looked Lance dead in the eyes. "I only ask that you treat her with such love that she has deserved all her life but has found only sparsely."

"I will," Lance uttered softly, gazing at me with such love. My ill feelings and nervousness were gone. Lance was with me now.

Master gently laid his hand on Lance's shoulder.

"Lance, do you take Silver for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

Lance smiled tenderly at me. "I do," he uttered sincerely.

Master's other hand fell on my shoulder.

"Silver, do you take Lance for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?

I guess. It sounded good. "I do."

Master smiled and looked back down at his book.

"Lance, please repeat after me: Silver, I take you to be my lawfully wedded wife. Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you, with all of your faults and strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help, and will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life."

Lance repeated the words flawlessly, his hands holding mine tight. Oh no, my turn.

"Silver, please repeat after me: Lance, I take you to be my lawfully wedded husband. Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you, with all of your faults and strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help, and will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life."

I took a small breath and repeated the words, finding they came so easy—thankfully. Ring time.

Master gave us a moment to gaze at each other. Then he looked back down and began to read, "Traditionally, the marking of the passage to the status of husband and wife is marked by the exchange of rings. May these rings which you give and receive this day be a symbol of true faith in each other, and always remind each of you of the love you share on this day."

Gold managed to come out of his stupor and handed Lance the ring, but not before gawking at it for a moment. Lance pulled me close, gently slipping the most amazing wedding ring I'd ever seen on my finger. I couldn't help gasping. How could anyone make a simple band look so beautiful? "With this ring I wed thee. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment," he said softly, giving my hand a tiny squeeze.

Blue gently handed me Lance's wedding band. She gawked at my ring, too. Suddenly I was embarrassed giving Lance his. I'd thought it a great idea and very beautiful, but it was nothing compared to my ring. I gently grabbed his hand, slipping the ring on his finger. It was a perfect fit. That was a relief. "With this ring, I wed thee. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment." He gave me a nod.

The photographers were getting excited. Kiss time. Oh, uh, right—not now.

"As we stand here in the Dragon Den there will be the exchanging of one more item. Silver and Lance wanted to participate in a traditional, but forgotten, ceremony of making each other a union necklace. These, if the tradition is even observed, are usually just purchased. However, both Lance and Silver went out across the world on dragon back as is traditional to gather the parts to the necklaces. Each part of the necklace means something, and the parts are gathered from the remains of great beasts in the hope that these dragon's spirits will watch over them. You may have heard of the tragedy befalling Silver during her journey, and yet their bound was made all the stronger."

This time, I presented my gift first to Lance. He kneeled down and Blue gave me his necklace. I held it before him so he could see and he gasped softly, gazing in amazement, taking in all the parts, knowing what they meant. He bowed his head and I secured it around his neck. "Rise, my lord," I whispered.

He rose and I bowed this time to him, I couldn't really kneel in my dress, and I wasn't tall enough to have to. Gold handed him my necklace and Lance held it before me. I wasn't sure what the parts meant, but it was _beautiful_. I lowered my head and he fastened the necklace around me. "Rise, my lady," he commanded, offering me his hand.

Master spoke once more. "May this couple be prepared to continue to give, and be able to forgive and experience more and more joy with each passing day, with each passing year. Lance and Silver are now beginning their married life together. We hope that they may have loving assistance from their family, the constant support of friends, and a long life with good health and everlasting love. In so much as Lance and Silver have consented to live forever together in wedlock, and have witnessed the same before this company, having given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and having declared same by the giving and receiving of a ring, I pronounce that they are husband and wife." Wow.

He grinned at us. "You may seal these promises and commitments you have made each other today with a kiss."

Lance pulled me close. He gazed at me, so deep it reached my soul. Then he gently dipped his head, his arms snaking around my waist. My arms circled his neck as our lips met. Cameras went off everywhere, much to my embarrassment, but I was more focused on Lance's lips than the world around me.

"I now pronounce to you our newly wedded couple, Lance and Silver."

Then something happened that no one planned. The dragons rose up from the water in the den, and roared for Lance and me. At first, people were confused and a little frightened, but then they realized they were roars of encouragement and approval as the trained dragons joined in. Everybody clapped and whistled, and I heard Gold joking about if we'd ever stop kissing.

"You surprised me with that dress. You look absolutely stunning. I never knew anyone could be this beautiful," Lance whispered softly, kissing me gently, once more.

"You clean up pretty good, too," I stated softly, hugging him tight.

Then came the oh-so-important event of the first dance. We wanted the dancing to take place first so everyone could get rid of their energy. "I hope I don't kill myself in these shoes," I whispered as we left the den. The reception would take place in a large building used for events in Blackthorn. Lance and I would take Dragonite (who was even decorated with red and white ribbons courtesy of Yellow and Blue) across the lake to the building, and the guests would take dragonairs and boats.

"Want to change your shoes?" he asked curiously.

I shook my head. "I'll be fine."

We posed for the photographers, Lance helping me onto Dragonite. "Slowly," Lance chuckled to his pokemon. Dragonite cried out happily and we crossed the lake and got ready to thank people for coming as they entered the building or as they left for home. "Well," Lance groaned softly, "time to shake 200 people's hands." It surprised me how many people had come, in fact, almost everyone invited had come. I'd expected a ton to not show up because they didn't like two guys getting married.

I smiled slightly at him. "Hey, Lance, will you explain your necklace to me later?"

"Of course. Maybe I can do it tonight or during the reception if we get a moment alone."

I nodded and leaned up toward him. He smiled and kissed me passionately, pulling me tight against him. "I loved how you tricked me into thinking you'd just wear a tux. So, your secret it out, Silver, with a bang might I add."

I smiled and kissed him again. "Yeah, though I'm sure some people were gasping because they thought I was wearing fake boobs."

Lance burst out laughing and we shared a few playful kisses. Then Blue cleared her throat. "Guests," she stated, "oh, and the photographers have been having a ball with taking pictures of you two kissing."

Lance and I grinned and got ready to shake endless hands. Yellow, Blue, Crystal, Gold, Green, Red, and Master went inside to greet the people who were staying. Lance and I thanked, like I stated, endless people, and shook endless hands. A few people came gawking up to me, asking if I was a girl. I suppressed my temper to call them idiots and just nodded sweetly (well, it probably was quite icily, but I tried) though it killed me inside.

Once everyone was seated, Lance and I had to have the first dance. Which, actually wasn't that bad. Blue and I had practiced so much for all the weddings, and Lance and I had danced before. We got plenty of "awwwws" and various sounds of that nature. Though it was a challenge not to trip over my feet in the confounded shoes Blue had stuffed me in. Lance gently clasped my hand, and wrapped his other hand around my middle. I placed my free hand on his shoulder, and we fell into the elegant and traditional steps of ball room dances. Then Blue and Green joined, then Red and Yellow, and then Crystal and, much to my surprise, Gold.

Soon everyone was joining in, and Lance I retreated to the head table to chat to guests that wanted to chat. I had to dance with a few different people, including my father, Gold, and playfully Blue.

My father apologized to me for all the wrong things he'd done to me. But I comforted him in the fact that things would be fine from here on out. I was so happy he'd stayed until the reception.

Gold shyly asked Lance if he could dance with me, and Lance allowed him. "Silver," he uttered softly as pulled me against him, sounding upset, "was I supposed to know you were a girl…?"

I shook my head. "Only a very few people knew. Crystal found out the day you hit me."

Gold cringed; touching my face like so many people had done to me today, except in regret, not wonder. "I… If I'd known… I never would have done that. Silver, I wish I'd known. I've said so many stupid, stupid things you never say to a girl." He groaned.

"I don't want that," I snapped angrily. "I'm Silver, the same best friend you've known me as all these years! Don't treat me different!"

Gold smirked at me. "Alright," he sighed, "but I won't punch you again. Even if you are an asshole sometimes. I can't believe I socked you so hard." I laughed at that. "But… I just… It makes me feel so weird to know that if I'd not done that, maybe I'd be the one marrying you today. I just… wow."

For a moment I thought Gold might kiss me, which I wouldn't stand for, but instead he just held me close and we danced. I couldn't help biting the inside of my cheek. If he hadn't, he probably _would_ have been the one I picked. Whether we would have lasted or not was another story.

Blue was also another story. We threw off our shoes and went at it, twirling each other and laughing. Because, today was a day to celebrate, and I'd do the stupidest things only for Blue. "So, you get to meet the dragon up close and personal tonight," she teased. "You get to wear a pretty dress for a day, and he gets a lifetime of sex!"

"Don't remind me," I hissed, throwing a look back at Lance, who wasn't at the table anymore much to my surprise. He had to dance with some people as well, namely Clair, and a few beautiful women from the clan. I wasn't jealous. Nope. Not the slightest. At least, I had to tell myself that over and over.

"Are you still scared?" Blue asked curiously.

"A little. I really don't want to, but, I really want to the same time. I know he won't hurt me, or try to hurt me at least, but still… we're… not going to use any protection..."

Blue grinned at me; her stomach was round with her child. "Our children have to be best friends, okay?"

I nodded. "Lance and I are thinking of moving to Viridian."

"Green told you about the lab he's opening there? You two would work great together, and we would be close to each other."

"It's also Lance's and my hometown. Only… First Crystal, Gold, and I were Elm's aids. Then Crystal left, now Gold only comes in once in a blue moon, and Elm is getting older. I feel sort of bad just leaving him. Though, his son is starting to help out when he's not off being a traveling trainer…"

Blue waved her hand casually. "Worry about details later. For now, it looks like Lance wants you," Blue giggled, shoving me towards my advancing husband.

He caught me to stop me from falling over—damn did Blue shove hard—and smiled down at me. "This is the woman I want to dance with," he sighed happily, pulling me close.

Haha you bitches! You hear that? He wants me, the chick that dresses in drag! Not you!

Ahem. "I love you, Lance," I sighed softly. The words came so easy now. It was so easy to just surrender myself to him.

"I'd hope so," he chuckled softly as if he had read my thoughts about him wanting to dance with me. He kissed me softly on the forehead. "The meal is about to begin soon. It'll be time for all those lovely toasts," he sighed with _so_ much enthusiasm. Then he gazed down at me like he'd remembered something.

"Yeah?" I asked nervously, his gaze boring holes into me.

"Blue said she left me some fun things under your dress," he stated firmly.

"Oh Go—BLUE! I HATE YOU!"

"She did then?" Lance said with a smirk.

I bit my bottom lip. "A-A little. She said I had to wear a stupid garter—"

Lance raised his eyebrows. I glared holes in him.

"—but, it wasn't required I discovered. Still, I didn't find that until a few moments ago…"

Lance chuckled and suddenly scooped me into his arms and carried me to the head table where Blue, Green, Gold, Crystal, Red, Yellow, my father, Master, and a few guests of Lance's like Clair were seated. Blue was next to me, Green next to her, Red next to him, and so on. The guests hooted and clapped like football fans as Lance effortlessly carried me across the room like some sort of trophy.

"About time you two," Clair snapped at us and Lance just rolled his eyes as we sat.

Master cleared his throat and called everyone to attention, telling them the meal would be soon. Appetizers and drinks had already been offered around and Green and Red had helped people find their seats when they'd entered. Yellow and Crystal had taken gifts. The pile of gifts behind me was making me anxious; it felt odd receiving so many things for just getting married.

Master waited until everyone was seated and then he began introducing the people who'd taken part in the wedding, Lance and me being last. Then he passed it off to my father, who gave a great speech thanking everyone for coming and welcoming them to the reception. Then Master announced that lunch would now be served as guys with huge silver dome covered plates emerged from the back kitchen.

The food was great. There was nice tender turkey, which I liked. There were some other meats, but I was more interested in just turkey. Lance poked at me a little and told me to actually eat more food. I still had butterfree though, anxious about tonight.

Then Gold got up to make his toast to Lance and me. Everyone quieted down and people who knew him just sort of groaned. Lance sent me a pitiful look and I punched him. Gold snickered at us and stood tall.

"Now, before I start, the master has asked me to request that, for reasons of health and safety, none of you get up on top of the chairs and tables during my standing ovation! Now, I'd be shocked if not all of you know me, but I'll introduce myself just a little. My name is Gold, and I'm really only the best man because I'm Silver's best friend, who today I just learned was a girl, some best friend… ahem, anyway, I want to thank you for coming. I have to admit, some of you clean up pretty nice. Some of you I didn't even recognize, like Crystal here."

Yeah, she glared holes in him. There was lots of glaring on this happy day. Good natured glaring and death threats, though. I loved my friends.

"I'm supposed to thank you guys for all the loot. I've got dibs on the new blender from Professor Elm. I can assure you that we'll have Lance and Silver up for nights writing all those thank you cards. Now, the jokes aside, it's rather easy to tell why Lance and Silver ended up together. I know neither of them had an easy life, both are considered to have had evil intentions somewhere along the lines, both of them have had to oddest families looking after them, but they complement each other so perfectly. They've changed each other for the better, which is for the better because now we have two less extremely powerful, redheaded, crazy trainers, bent on killing us running around, right? Right…"

Gold's speech wasn't too long, but he teased and honored us in such humorous ways I think we could have listened to him blab on for hours. Of course he had to bring up the fact that Lance and I were being traditional and that I was still "very much a virgin" (as he teasingly put it) and how a few nights ago when he still thought I was a guy he'd given me a crash course in the wrong type of sex. The whole room burst out laughing and even Lance cracked up.

"So that's why you came back so horrified and wouldn't talk about it," he chuckled softly.

I was too busy glaring at Gold to respond.

Once Gold was finally done, a few other people gave toasts to us as well and it seemed like everyone had some sort of embarrassing story to share.

Finally, it was cake cutting time. We'd done things a bit different, getting the dancing out of the way first thing so people would hopefully be less anxious to move around during the meal. It seemed to have worked.

It was a massive cake. I hadn't really worried too much about the cake, but wow had Blue gone to town ordering it. Money hadn't been too much of a big deal, Lance had massive savings and I had a decent amount squirreled away as well. Then my father had come in and covered most of the costs and the clan wanted to cover parts as well—like the building rent cost.

Lance gently wrapped his arm around me and placed his hand over mine. It was embarrassing having everyone gawking at us and having the photographers snap tons of pictures. It was a little difficult to cut through the icing, but Lance helped me out. It took forever though because the photographers kept asking us to pause so they could run around and snap lots of pictures.

Then came the most embarrassing part. Lance smiled sweetly at my blush and feed me a small bite of cake. It was so embarrassing feeding each other all sappy like! We cut a few pieces for our honored guests, and then let the catering people at it to serve the guests after the throwing of the items.

"You're adorable," Lance chuckled softly.

"Mm. Shut up," I muttered.

He kissed me softly on the cheek and we went down to the dance floor, all the single guys and single girls with hopes of getting married one day gathered up eagerly in separate groups. Blue brought me my bouquet and I tossed it out, the lucky girl being Crystal much to my surprise. I hadn't even known she'd been in the group.

Then Lance happily sat me down and snaked a hand under my dress up to my knee. Well that was obviously picture worthy judging from all the flashes that went off. I shivered a little at his touch but it wasn't too big of a deal. He happily tossed the garter, which the lucky guy caught. That lucky guy happened to be Gold. I sent Lance a surprised look. "Did you plan that?" I asked curiously.

He shook his head. "Just tossed it."

Crystal and Gold had to share another dance, which made me smile as Lance and I returned to the table while the guests were served cake and coffee. Plenty of black coffee was served for our guests who got a little tipsy. I myself wasn't fond of drinking, I was only 22 anyway. Lance wasn't big on it either, though he'd taken a glass of champagne.

"You look like your getting tired," he said softly, stroking the back on my hand with his thumb.

"A little," I admitted. It was turning into evening. The lunch had been a semi late meal at about 1:30. It was about five now.

"We'll be heading off, soon," he offered. Then he leaned close and whispered, "We can take a bath in the hot springs."

I blushed but couldn't help admitting that that sounded really nice. I looked down at my ring, a beautiful silver ring that went perfectly with my engagement ring, it was a normal wedding band style with a few modest diamonds for decoration. It was my wedding ring. I was still in awe. Lance kissed me softly. "Do you like it?"

"I love it," I admitted.

Lance's wedding band was also silver looking, but it was really white gold. Our names were engraved inside and a long dragon was engraved faintly on the ring, because he was my dragon. The dragon's eye was a diamond. "The band you got me is beautiful as well, Silver. I should have gotten our names engraved on yours."

I shook my head. "No, it's fine. Mine's smaller."

We took our leave and bid our farewells at six. Even Lance was getting tired. We took off on Dragonite with all his ribbons, headed to the Whirl Islands. The closer we got, the more and more the butterfree started to flutter within me.

"Relax," Lance soothed me gently. As we landed inside Lance's cavern inside the Whirl Islands. I had a feeling Dragonite knew what Lance and I were about to do. He looked amused, or as amused as a dragonite can look.

I let out a shallow breath, and reached out, stroking the pokemon's nose. He grumbled happily.

"We can wait."

I glanced back on confusion, and found Lance looking a little worried over me. "Why?" I asked in confusion. We'd waited. So long. Especially Lance.

"Because. Having you as my wife is enough for tonight. You're tired and scared. I want this to be a truly amazing night for you. So… let's just… take a bath and get some rest. Besides. A cave isn't exactly romantic."

I huffed. "No!" No way in hell. Lance looked at me surprised. "I have myself all psyched up for this! I definitely wouldn't mind a bath, but we have to tonight. I love this cave, too. This is… this is where we kissed for the first time. I told you I liked you—or at least I tried to—right here." I sighed quietly, looking away.

Lance smiled faintly at me and drew me into a gentle embrace. "Alright. Let me know if you change your mind, though. Go ahead and head back to the spring, you can use a towel to cover up, if you'd like. Need any help with that dress?"

His last question sounded almost hopeful. I lowered my gaze. He was my husband. It was fine. I glanced up at him. "Yes, please," I whispered softly, averting my eyes away. He was sure to be pleased with the other surprises Blue had left under my dress.

* * *

Go ahead and string me up by my toes. After I posted chapter 9, I started to really dislike this chapter. So I rewrote it, and then went back to the original, and I just messed with it in general. It was really difficult with the ending scene. I actually typed up a fairly amazing lemon at one point, but the way it was written ended, well, see above. I don't like it. I wanted to throw in Silver's lacy black undergarments, but that was definitely rated M. So a hint at the end is all you get!

I love you all. Thank you for sticking out this insane story!


End file.
